¿Ficción o realidad?
by LydiaVon
Summary: ¿Ficción o realidad? Esa es la pregunta que tortura al escritor Usami Akihiko... Tras empezar una nueva novela Boy's love, nuestro escritor sospecha que todo lo que cree verdad sobre el amor de Misaki es mera ficción... Sólo Misaki tiene la respuesta...
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: los personajes de esta serie (Junjou Romántica) no me pertenecen

que chafa! ¬¬

XD

* * *

_**-Bésame, Usagi-san… bésame hasta dejarme sin aliento – clamó un sonrojado Misaki**_

_**Akihiko sonrió ante su petición, inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios.**_

_**-Si Misaki lo desea… así lo haré**_

Era una de las recientes novelas Boy's love del afamado escritor Usami Akihiko.

Frenó su deportivo rojo ante la señal de alto, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía lentamente, inhalando a través del filtro para avivar la llama creciente del lado contrario… Misaki... siempre pensando en él y en lo que estará haciendo en el transcurso del día en su escuela.

Estacionó el flamante auto frente a la entrada (como todos los días), mientras sacaba su libro de notas para matar el tiempo de espera…

_**Akihiko tomó suavemente la barbilla de Misaki y, antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios, le sonrió para hacer una pregunta.**_

_**-¿Me amas, Misaki? – preguntó con voz pasiva**_

_**El joven le miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, en una mezcla de confusión y pena, ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos tras esa máscara? Tal vez era una pregunta un tanto predecible, sin embargo, a su vez temía lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser y era eso lo que más le lastimaba… Era esa la razón de su pregunta.**_

_**Aguardó con su imperturbable sonrisa mientras el otro le miraba, en cierta forma, expectante.**_

_**-Usagi…san… - articuló Misaki apenas y con un hilo**_

_**No… no deseaba escuchar más… el mero sonido de su dulce voz le provocaba continuar con sus acciones, dejando siempre a medias las confusas respuestas de Misaki. Tal vez, si bien era cierto o no, podía hacerse a la idea de la seguridad que tenía Misaki en sus sentimientos respecto a Akihiko-**_

_**-Ahhh… U… Usagi…san… **_

_**Su gemir… el placer… la incertidumbre… ¿No era acaso todo parte del espectáculo para brindar una mayor satisfacción en la relación?**_

_**-Detente… por favor…**_

_**Sus dedos le eran completamente sordos cuando se trataba de recorrer el cuerpo de Misaki… sólo con Misaki sus dedos cobraban vida propia para poder delinear cada milímetro de su joven pie. Tal vez… las fresas no eran tan malas como él las hacía ver… **_

_**-U…sagi-san… no… ya no puedo más…**_

_**¿Por qué aquellas palabras le bastaban para sentirse dichoso? ¿Por qué la depresión después de haber pasado una noche con Misaki? ¿Por qué las contradicciones en su adolorido pecho? ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que Misaki le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos sin necesidad de que Akihiko tuviese que pedirlo? ¿Estaban bien seguir con sentimientos tan inestables y confusos?**_

El escritor detuvo su pluma, dando golpeteos sobre la hoja que contenía sus recientes palabras… ¿Era esto una historia Boy's Love o simplemente sus pensamientos más profundos? A veces, cuando escribía y escribía líneas de una nueva novela de amor entre hombres, notaba que realmente no eran historias ficticias… eran fragmentos de sus pensamientos y vida… Llegaba un momento en el que no sabía discernir la realidad de la ficción.

Misaki apareció a lo lejos en compañía de su Senpai, los celos se apoderaron inmediatamente de él, sin embargo, hubo algo… algo que lo obligó a detenerse y limitarse simplemente a observarlo.

Al parecer. Tanto Misaki como Sumi Senpai bromeaban entre sí por la expresión en su semblante.

Misaki… ¿A caso realmente lo amaba como Akihiko creía? ¿Y si todo no era más que una ilusión sostenida por la fantasiosa imaginación del escritor? Su joven atesorado, realmente, nunca mantuvo en firme en sus palabras… "_Tal vez…" _¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de dicha palabra? Sus libros podían decir: "_Eso significa que estás seguro" _Sin embargo, qué era lo que decía la mente de Misaki, ¿Qué lo dudaba y no había nada seguro? Si tal era el caso… ¿Era correcto insistir en vivir en una mentira? Su imaginación daba crédito a irreal… ¿Vivía en un mundo real, Usami Akihiko?

Misaki se despidió de su Senpai, ingresando al deportivo.

-¿Usagi-san? – lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah… sí… ¿Qué tal tu día?

Misaki lo miró con detenimiento, ¿Por qué no se había bajado a armar una escena de celos como todos los días? Definitivamente algo extraño sucedía.

-Bastante bueno – respondió, posando su vista en el libro de notas del escritor - ¿Un nuevo libro?

-No, esta vez es una novela Boy's love – respondió, encendiendo el motor

-Ya veo…

El trayecto a casa fue algo incómodo y silencioso, ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaban ambos mientras pensamientos distintos pero semejantes a la vez merodeaban sus cabezas.

_-Usagi-san está raro… - pensaba Misaki - ¿Estará dudando nuevamente de lo que siento?_

_-¿Realmente me ama Misaki? – se preguntaba el escritor_

_-¿Habré hecho algo que le molestó?_

_-¿Por qué no me dice nada cuando me siento más desesperado?_

_-¿Qué puedo decir?_

_-Tal vez sólo es imaginación mía – pensaron ambos con un significado diferente a su conclusión_

Llegaron al enorme edificio, quedando ambos sumergidos en un silencio mientras el motor se apagaba lentamente al girar Usagi la llave inversamente. Sin decirse nada, salieron del automóvil, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento que ambos compartían.

Usagi caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un poco de café y continuar con su novela, mientras que Misaki dejaba sus cosas sobre el sofá sin dejar de mirar discretamente al escritor que actuaba de manera inusual, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?

-Prepararé la cena – decidió romper el silencio Misaki - ¿Hay algo que quieras en específico?

-No – respondió mientras vertía el líquido caliente en una taza – Cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien

-De acuerdo… - la conversación se tornaba nuevamente en silencio – Hoy… tal vez haga algo con pimientos

Eso era… tal vez el bromear un poco cambiaría el humor del escritor y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Sí… - respondió distraídamente Usagi, caminando hacia su estudio – Estaré trabajando, avísame cuando esté lista la cena

Misaki quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de Usagi… ¿Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que estaba dispuesto a comer pimientos? Definitivamente había algo mal y él estaba desesperado por saber cuál era la razón.

_**Misaki continuaba con su indecisión hacia con Akihiko, ¿Lo amaba realmente?**_

_**Akihiko se sentía completamente abatido ante la confusión… era un tormento el tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que sólo él fuese quien disfrutara de la relación, ¿Misaki disfrutaba el estar con él? Quería suponer que Misaki le había pedido que lo besara hasta quedarse sin aliento porque también sentía afecto por él…**_

No podía seguir con esta novela si la verdad estaba plasmada tan crudamente… Apagó su computador, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y dejando a un lado sus anteojos mientras reclinaba la silla hacia atrás y posaba detenidamente su vista hacia el techo.

El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, perfecto para pensar claramente.

El tan sólo recordar sus experiencias vividas con Misaki confirmaban que ambos tenía un sentimiento de amor mutuo, sin embargo, recordaba sus novelas Boy's love y su contenido y era cuando la duda nuevamente penetraba en él.

Apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza sobre éstos… se sentía destrozado al no saber diferenciar la realidad de la ficción.

Misaki preparaba salchichas en forma de pulpo para tratar de arrancar una sonrisa en el escritor. Se dedicaba a preparar los platillos favoritos de Usagi mientras trataba de encontrar la razón del estado de ánimo en el escritor.

Su cumpleaños sería dentro de una semana… él no era de la clase de personas que le gustaban estar en fiestas y era esa la razón por la cual había pensado en hacer algo privado, especialmente para Usagi, sin embargo…

_ººº Flash Back ººº_

_-Ne, Misaki-kun – le llamó Aikawa cuando fue a entregar un escrito del Usagi - ¿Tienes un minuto?_

_-Ah, sí – respondió el castaño, acercándose a ella_

_-Escucha atentamente lo que diré – se acercó más a él, asegurándose de que nadie más oyese – El cumpleaños de Usami Sensei será pronto, ¿No es verdad?_

_Misaki asintió._

_-Bien, Isaka-san y yo hemos planeado una fiesta sorpresa para él – sonrió - ¿No te parece una buena idea?_

_-Aikawa-san… no creo que a Usagi-san le agrade la idea… _

_-Es precisamente por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda, Misaki-kun…_

_-¿Mi ayuda?_

_Ella asintió._

_-Dado que tú eres la persona que mejor conoce a Usami sensei, necesitamos que nos asesores para crear un ambiente cómodo para él_

_Un ambiente cómodo para él… No deseaba pensar en lo que realmente era cómodo para el escritor…_

_-Te lo ruego, Misaki-kun – rogó ella – Sin tu ayuda será un desastre para nosotros… además, piensa un poco Misaki, no es bueno que Usami sensei sea una persona tan aislada, ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que esto le ayude a ser un poco más abierto a la sociedad?_

_Meditó la propuesta de Aikawa, tal vez ella tenía razón y una fiesta en compañía de personas cercanas le ayudaría. Trató de imaginarse en cómo se sentía un Usagi en su infancia solitaria, cuando llegaba a su casa y se encerraba en aquel pequeño cuarto tan sólo para escribir tristes historias que posiblemente reflejaban parte de su niñez… ¿Acaso solían festejarle su cumpleaños cuando él era un niño? ¿Había algo en las fiestas que siempre lo obligaron a sentirse incómodo?_

_Tal vez esta fiesta podría ayudarle a comprender mejor la razón por la cual Usagi siempre vivió aislado del mundo._

_-Bien – accedió – Los ayudaré con los preparativos, Aikawa-san _

_-¡Misaki-kun, soy tan feliz! – lo abrazó_

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un Usami repentinamente aparecido tras ellos_

_-¡Sensei! ¿Se ha vuelto a escapar de la reunión? – preguntó Aikawa molesta_

_El escritor se encogió de hombros, encendiendo un cigarrillo._

_-Me aburrí – respondió con indiferencia_

_-¡No puedes aburrirte en una importante reunión! – espetaron Aikawa y Misaki_

_-¡Maldición! – dijo Misaki – Será mejor que me vaya_

_-Bien, te acompañaré a casa – se ofreció Akihiko_

_-¡Tú te quedas aquí! – contradijo Misaki_

_-¿Lo ve, Sensei? Debería estar en la reunión y no aquí_

_-Así es, escritor fugitivo – concordó Misaki_

_-Misaki-kun – captó Aikawa su atención – Puedes irte tranquilo, me cercioraré de que Sensei no huya nuevamente, no olvides de lo que hemos hablado – le guiñó un ojo_

_-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Usagi – Pude ver cómo le guiñabas un ojo_

_-No fue nada, Sensei… fue su paranoica imaginación_

_Aikawa se perdió en el pasillo junto con Usami quien era arrastrado prácticamente hasta la sala de juntas._

_ººº Fin del flash back ººº_

Misaki continuo con su labor en la cocina… sólo esperaba que estuviese haciendo lo correcto…

Continuará…

* * *

Nota: lo que está en**_ negritas _**supuestamente son parte de la nueva novela que está escribiendo Usami XD pero no tiene nada que ver realmente con sus novelas reales TT-TT (jeje ahora si "cualquier semajnza con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD)

Disfrutenla!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (TTOTT) y este fic lo hago sin fines lucrativos jo jo jo

La Casa estaba sumamente silenciosa, siendo únicamente el hervir de las ollas el único sonido que se lograba escuchar, ¿Por qué? Misaki se hallaba apoyado en la barra, prestando atención a la habitación en donde supuestamente se hallaba trabajando el escritor pero no escuchaba ningún movimiento por parte de él, ni tecleos, ni escritos sobre papel, ni movimiento de silla… nada, ni siquiera el sonido del encendedor al ser activado para encender su cigarrillo.

No pudiendo Misaki resistir la curiosidad, subió a la habitación, abriendo con suma cautela la puerta pues el cuarto estaba en tinieblas.

-¿Usagi-san? – susurró apenas

Trató de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación para ubicarlo, finalmente, lo divisó recostado sobre su escritorio. Al parecer, estaba dormido.

Cuidadosamente encendió la luz, acercándose un poco para cerciorarse de que realmente estuviese durmiendo y no fuese otras de sus tretas para abrazarlo. Permaneció totalmente quieto y en silencio a escasos centímetros de Usagi, escuchando atentamente su respiración.

-Realmente está dormido – se dijo Misaki en sus pensamientos

Se incorporó con el sigilo de un ratón pues temía despertarlo. Lo observó atentamente… pocas eran las veces que le veía dormir de esa forma, en el fondo, parecía como un universitario totalmente agotado por el estudio, ¿Estaría agotado Usagi-san? Por un momento, sólo por un breve y minúsculo instante, Misaki sintió como si los papeles estuviesen intercambiados y él fuese el adulto y Usagi el adolescente. Misaki sonrió brevemente ante tal pensamiento… sería bastante raro que él tuviese que estar en zapatos del escritor y el escritor en los de él.

No pudiendo resistir la tentación, Misaki alargó sus dedos hacia el platinado cabello del escritor, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos… ¿Era esta la sensación que sentía Usagi al tocarlo? Su mano siguió hasta rozar ligeramente una mejilla del escritor, ligeramente sonrosada por el sueño y cálida… Se detuvo pues temió despertarlo y eso implicaba el tener que darle explicaciones, ¿Qué explicación podría darle? ¿Una mosca en su mejilla? No, era bastante complicado el tener que darle explicaciones a una persona como él.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, Misaki apagó nuevamente las luces y entrecerró la puerta… después de todo, la cena podía aguardar un poco.

Akihiko se incorporó violentamente, mirando con confusión a sus lados, ¿En dónde estaba y por qué estaba tan oscuro? Cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de recordar en dónde estaba, cierto, se hallaba en su cuarto de trabajo…

Abrió los ojos y esperó a que se adaptaran a la oscuridad ligeramente interrumpida por la luz que se infiltraba a través de la puerta semi abierta. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban, retenía con suma claridad el roce cálida de las manos de Misaki… ahí estaba nuevamente el dilema, ¿Había sido producto de un sueño o en verdad había estado Misaki? ¿La calidez que sentía en su rostro era mero producto de su obsesión por el chico o era realidad? De ante mano, sabía que no lograría nada al preguntarle a Misaki pues siempre negaría sus acciones por vergüenza… ¿Por qué vergüenza? ¿Vergüenza porque no lo amaba o vergüenza por las acciones de él? Tantas dudas… tanto por aclarar… tanto por saber…

Se frotó los ojos una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron y caminó hacia la puerta pues era casi hora de la comida, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Misaki.

-_Pienso que algo familia sería mejor…_ - decía el muchacho apenas en un susurro

Akihiko podía sentir la forma en que Misaki volteaba nervosamente hacia la habitación en donde él se hallaba, ¿Con quién hablaba tan secretamente?

-_Supongo que se dará cuenta si somos tan obvios… – decía mientras aguardaba una respuesta_

Los puños del escritor se cerraban con furia, deseaba tanto desconectar el cable del teléfono pero su curiosidad era demasiada… si deseaba obtener respuestas, tenía que aprender a ser paciente y escuchar atentamente para entender la situación.

_-¿Mañana? Si pero… ahh… Usagi se dará cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo…_

¿Por qué razón Misaki iba a mentirle? ¿Con quién hablaba y sobre qué? ¿Una cita a espaldas de él tal vez? La duda lo estaba matando…

-_Ahh… está bien, entiendo… Bien, nos vemos…_

El escritor aguardó unos momentos para salir de la habitación, aparentando despertar a penas mientras se frotaba los ojos con cierta pereza.

-Misaki, tengo hambre… ¿Ya está lista la cena?

Misaki lo miró en cierta forma evasiva.

-¿Ya despertaste?

-Sí… - respondió, sentándose en la mesa

Misaki preparó el plato de Akihiko y en seguida el de él, sentándose a la mesa.

-Itadakimasu – dijeron ambos antes de ingerir sus alimentos

-Misaki – habló el escritor

-¿Eh?

-Mañana tienes el día libre, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no salimos? – preguntó sin dejar de observar cada reacción en el chico de ojos verdes

Misaki detuvo el tenedor con alimento que estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, mirando con nerviosismo su plato… ¿Qué excusa daría?

-¿Y bien? – insistió Usagi

-Ahh… lo siento, yo… tengo planes…

-¿Planes? ¿Con quién?

Misaki pensaba cuidadosamente… ¿Por qué no contarle parte de la verdad?

-Aikawa-san me enseñará cómo funciona todo en Marukawa – se explicó

-¿Con Aikawa-san? Yo puedo enseñártelo… - objetó

-Ahh, pero… Usagi-san casi no frecuenta las oficinas y pienso que es mejor que sea Aikawa-san quien me enseñe el lugar, ja ja ja… después de todo, ella siempre ha estado trabajando ahí, ¿No es verdad?

El escritor enarcó una ceja, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-En ese caso iré contigo – concluyó

El nerviosismo en Misaki fue evidente.

-¡No es necesario! – protestó el de cabellos castaños

-¿Por qué te molesta que vaya?

-No me molesta, es sólo que no es necesario que vayas

Akihiko tomó una bocado de su platillo, masticando con cierta premura.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien – respondió finalmente

Misaki no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿La respuesta del escritor había sido eso porque lo había lastimado o porque finalmente empezaba a dejar de ser una persona celosa? Cualquier cosa que diera podría empeorar las cosas…

-Gracias por la comida – finalizó su cena, levantándose de la mesa

Misaki permaneció sentado, mordiéndose los labios… ¿Qué era más importante, mantener en secreto su fiesta sorpresa o su amor? Esperó hasta que Usagi entrara en su habitación para hablar con Aikawa.

Marcó el número personal de ella… una… dos… tres… no contestaba. Repetidas veces intentó hablar sin éxito. Nuevamente colocó el auricular en su lugar, mirando hacia la habitación del escritor… tal vez debía decirle la verdad.

Puso un pie en la escalera, con claras intenciones de contarle la verdad… _"Me duele cuando no confías en mí porque me haces sentir como si yo no fuese necesario para ti…" _Esas habían sido las palabras de él pero… no era que desconfiara de él si no que simplemente quería darle una sorpresa y poder descifrar más de su pasado. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras… Lo mejor sería hablar con Aikawa mañana que se reunieran y le comentaría acerca del comportamiento de Akihiko… Sí, esa era la mejor opción…

_**La tristeza en Akihiko era cada vez mayor, ya nada en lo que solía creer era seguro… si tan solo Misaki confiara más en él y le dijera en realidad cómo se sentía…**_

_**Cuando se retiró de la mesa sin decir más, esperó que Misaki lo siguiera y le diese una explicación pero su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos al ver que no lo siguió, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que lo atormentaba día y noche… Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su cabeza, tratando de descifrar la verdad.**_

_**Si Misaki sólo estaba dejándose llevar por los caprichos del escritor, ¿Valía la pena seguir en una farsa que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y sólo lo lastimaría?**_

_**Las decisiones estaban tal vez próximas a ser tomadas…**_

Akihiko botó la pluma a un lado, poniéndose en pie para tirarse en la cama boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para sofocar sus lágrimas silenciosas.

Aquella noche, ambos durmieron individualmente… aunque tal vez así debió de haber sido en un principio, los dos sabían que estaba mal, que faltaba algo más a su lado, esos roces tan íntimos de siempre, tal vez era algo sin importancia para otros pero para ellos era algo de suma importancia… No podían evitar el derramar lágrimas al saber que tal vez había sido culpables de que su relación se viese afectada.

* * *

Waaaa muchas gracias a todos lo q leen mi fic OwO

LenorePendragon: jojo la floja es otra! XD así q mas te vale acabar tus fics! ¬¬ lastima q ya no podré sapearte buuu TToTT

Melody: gracias por leer mis fics jojo hummm en verdad lo crees? jeje gracias y prometo q meteré a la egoist pero más adelante jejje espero q te agrade la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen (TT-TT) los propósitos de este fic son de entretenimiento y no de lucro ^-^

* * *

Misaki despertó poco antes de que el solo empezara a salir a causa del remordimiento por no saber su había herido o no al escritor, sin embargo, era probable que fuese lo primero pues Usagi no lo había tocado en todo el día y eso lo hacía sentir con una pesada carga en el corazón.

Al salir al pasillo que lo comunicaría a las escaleras, no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse a la puerta y asomarse ligeramente para comprobar si Usagi aún dormía, ¿Qué diría si repentinamente Misaki se filtraba al lado del escritor e interrumpía sus sueños como tantas veces hizo Akihiko?

Asomó la cabeza y lo localizó en su cama, con una mano sobre la cabeza como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, aguardó un poco más hasta que Usagi se movió ligeramente y murmuró algo entre sueños que Misaki no logró comprender. Nuevamente se revolvió entre las sábanas pero esta vez con mayor inquietud mientras sus murmullos se volvían cada vez más incoherentes y fuertes.

Sin dudarlo, Misaki se acercó hasta el escritor para irrumpir sus posibles pesadillas.

-Usagi-san… Usagi-san… - lo movió ligeramente

El aludido nuevamente meneó la cabeza con inquietud, dejando que unas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, causando un terrible dolor en el corazón del de cabellos castaños.

-Usagi-san… despierta… - insistió, moviéndolo con un poco más de fuerza

El escritor abrió los ojos con espanto, sintiendo un sudor frío en todo su cuerpo, mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

-¿Estás bien, Usagi…? – antes de poder continuar, el de cabellos plateados estrechó al castaño entre sus brazos con fuerza

Misaki posó sus manos sobre la espalda del recién despertado, sintiendo un ligero temblor.

-Usagi-san, estás… temblando – murmuró Misaki al borde del llanto

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Fue sólo… sólo un mal sueño…

El de ojos verdes hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas, ¿Por qué temblaba Usagi-san de esa forma? ¿Qué era lo que había soñado que tanto le espantaba?

Ambos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio que no hizo más que incrementar el miedo en ambos, ¿Cuál era el factor causante de tan terrible miedo? Misaki deslizó ligeramente sus manos al sentir que Usagi poco a poco dejaba de estrecharlo hasta posar sus manos sobre sus hombros que ahora temblaban ligeramente a causa del escritor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Akihiko sacudió la cabeza, negando suavemente.

-Estoy bien, lamento haberte preocupado – respondió con un ligero temblor en los labios

No estaba bien, eso lo sabía Misaki de ante mano pero prefirió callar por temor a reavivar el miedo que empezaba a despejarse de la mente de Usagi.

Unos tenues rayos de sol empezaban a infiltrarse a través de las enormes ventanas que eran parte del techo del departamento mientras ambos se miraban silenciosamente como si pretendiesen adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Ah… será mejor que prepare el desayuno antes de ir con Aikawa – dijo Misaki, incorporándose

Usagi asintió sin decir más, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Seguro que estará bien? – insistió el castaño antes de salir

-Sí – respondió el rubio platinado

Misaki lo miró con angustia antes de salir de la habitación.

Akihiko, por su parte, aún se encontraba bastante afectado por la reciente pesadilla que había tenido, había sido tan real que nuevamente estaba confundido en su precaria situación sobre la ficción y la realidad.

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, viéndose obligado a apoyarse sobre la pared débilmente iluminada por los aún tenues rayos de sol. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos que se aferraban a la pared de concreto… un baño, necesitaba un baño para despejar su mente.

Sin muchos ánimos y prácticamente arrastrando los pies, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño en donde se encerró. Abrió la llave de agua para llenar la tina mientras se desprendía de sus ropas que le servían como pijama.

Una vez que la tina estaba llena con el agua humeante, Akihiko ingresó en ésta, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco al sentir el agua tibia. Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba su pesadilla que aún seguía atormentándolo.

ººº Sueño ººº

_Se hallaba en un lugar aparentemente familiar pero a la vez desconocido, caminando a través del enorme patio en el que se hallaba hasta llegar a un pasillo que lo comunicaba a otro patio un poco más pequeño que el anterior._

_Una llovizna se cernía sobre él mientras buscaba confusamente hacia los lados. Hasta ahora, todo era más que un burdo sueño._

_Sin embargo, ese burdo sueño prontamente se vio dramatizado al escuchar una voz que lo llamaba para que lo mirase._

_Cuando giró hacia el edificio, se topó con un Misaki que no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por una persona a la cual no lograba distinguir, sujetándose ambos fuertemente de las manos. La persona desconocida miraba hacia un lado sin poder definir su expresión, mientras que Misaki le miraba acongojadamente a los ojos…_

"_Lo siento, es a esta persona a quien yo elijo…" Eran las claras palabras de Misaki_

_Él no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿Indiferente? ¿Tristemente? ¿Cómo un perdedor ante la persona desconocida? _

_Misaki empezó a caminar hacia el escritor, sin soltar la mano de la persona que le acompañaba._

_Usagi caminó igualmente hacia Misaki._

_Ambos se pasaron de largo, de manera indiferente por parte del escritor, mientras que de manera lastimosa por parte del castaño._

_¿Indiferente era como se sentía realmente él? No. Por supuesto que no lograba su corazón aparentar indiferencia pues clamaba a gritos que no lo dejase marchar… "¡Detenlo! ¡Te lo ruego, haz que vuelva! No soporto esta amargura…" Sin embargo, ante un corazón terriblemente confundido y que poco a poco estaba siendo consumido por el dolor y la desesperanza, ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer? Nada… absolutamente nada…_

_Las lágrimas brotaron justo cuando pasó de largo a Misaki quien permaneció quieto una vez que el escritor logró pasar con su máscara de indiferencia _

ººº Fin del sueño ººº

Volvió a la realidad sólo para darse cuenta que se había sumergido de más en la bañera, sobresaltado, se incorporó mientras el agua ruidosamente caía a los lados y sobre el cuerpo de Usagi. Respiró precipitadamente, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Misaki preparaba el desayuno, perdido en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Usagi-san? ¿Por qué las lágrimas? ¿Por qué el temblor de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué el temblor de su voz?

Miró hacia el reloj… apenas pasaban de las seis de la mañana.

Bajó la mirada, topándose con Suzuki-san sentado en el sofá… exactamente en el mismo lugar en que Usagi lo había dejado en la mañana. Era raro también que no se hubiese llevado a Suzuki a su habitación… algo realmente malo estaba pasando pero el problema en tal caso no estaba relacionado con el haberle mentido, no, se trataba de algo más que una simple mentira para encubrir una fiesta sorpresa.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y la mesa y ahora sólo le quedaba aguardar hasta que Usagi saliese del baño… llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, ¿Habrá salido sin que él no lo notara? Decidió sentarse a un lado de Suzuki-san y esperar a que bajara.

-Nee, Suzuki-san… ¿Qué tendrá Usagi-san?

Lo miró fijamente como si esperara que de un momento a otro le respondiera.

El tiempo siguió pasando con el tic tac del reloj, marcando cada segundo de demora por parte del escritor.

-Se está tardando… - pensó el de mirada verde con consternación

Nuevamente consultó reloj, siendo las 7:30 de la mañana… media hora esperando a que bajara.

Sin poder contenerse más, Misaki se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el baño en el que se encontraba supuestamente Usagi. Intentó girar la perilla pero ésta no cedió pues tenía puesto el seguro por dentro.

Probó llamar a la puerta.

-¿Usagi-san? – lo llamó, pegando su oído a la puerta de madera blanca

El escritor se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Misaki desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se había quedado dormido en la bañera al parecer pues el agua ya estaba fría y su cuerpo bastante arrugado.

-Usagi-san, ¿Estás bien? – insistió Misaki tras la puerta

-Ah, sí – respondió Usagi

-Llevas bastante tiempo ahí dentro, ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

-Sí, lo siento… me quedé dormido – respondió, saliendo de la tina para vestirse

Misaki no pudo evitar el sentirse molesto "¡Baka! Y yo pensando que te habías cortado las venas o algo así…"

-El desayuno ya se ha enfriado, Usagi-san… - aclaró, dándose media vuelta – Lo calentaré…

-Está bien – concluyó el escritor

Akihiko salió apresuradamente de la ducha, ¿Qué razón lo había llevado a quedarse dormido en una bañera? Bajó por las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor.

Misaki enarcó una ceja.

-Así que… ¿Te quedaste dormido en la bañera? – preguntó Misaki, sentándose en la mesa

El escritor desvió la mirada mientras acercaba el tazón de arroz a su boca.

-Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – respondió

-¡No me digas eso! – dijo Misaki en un ataque de neurosis - ¡Estaba pre…!

La frase se vio interrumpida al entrar una llamada.

Misaki se puso en pie para contestar mientras el escritor pensaba meticulosamente la frase sin terminar, ¿Iba a decir que estaba preocupado? Prestó atención a la conversación de Misaki en el teléfono.

La llamada duró poco tiempo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme – dijo apresurado Misaki – cuando regrese terminaré los labores de la casa

-Misaki – lo llamó Usagi antes de que saliera, acercándose a la entrada

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

El de mirada malva recargó un brazo contra la pared como siempre lo hacía para presionarlo a decir la verdad.

-No terminaste lo que ibas a decirme – comentó con una pícara sonrisa

Misaki se sonrojó al pensar en sus palabras, era verdad, iba a decir que estaba preocupado por él, tal vez, eso le levantaría un poco el ánimo.

-¿Ibas a decir que estabas preocupado por mí? – se anticipó Akihiko

¡Baka! Nada como unos momentos del verdadero Usagi para extrañar al otro pero debía al menos de admitir que se sentía más tranquilo al ver que era nuevamente el mismo.

-¡Baka! Sólo iba a decir que "Estaba preparando un discurso para ti" – respondió Misaki sin notar que inocentemente había roto la confianza en Usami

Misaki salió del departamento, dejando a un Usagi con la confusión nuevamente atormentándolo.

El castaño llegó hasta Marukawa en donde Aikawa-san le esperaba impacientemente.

-¡Misaki-kun, me alegra que hayas llegado! – clamó ella, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos

-¿Aikawa-san…?

-Es horrible Misaki-kun… – dijo ella con el mismo tono que usaba cuando Akihiko se negaba a escribir el final de sus novelas – Isaka-san se niega a invitar a toda la gente importante por temor a quedar nuevamente en ridículo por la falta de cooperación de Usami-sensei

Misaki sonrió.

-Ah, pero Aikawa-san… piénselo mejor – dijo Misaki sin borrar su sonrisa - ¿No cree que Usagi-san se sentiría más cómodo en un ambiente familiar?

-¿Un ambiente familiar? – reiteró Aikawa con cierta incredulidad

Misaki asintió.

-Usagi-san siempre ha dicho que le gustaría sentir el calor familiar ya que siendo un niño no tuvo la fortuna de sentirlo y pienso que si sólo fuese una fiesta entre amigos y familiares, no sé… supongo que se sentiría más cómodo

Aikawa analizó cada palabra dicha por el joven.

Repentinamente, se abalanzó sobre el chico, estrechándolo fuertemente.

-¡Misaki-kun es un genio! – recalcó a todo pulmón

-Ai… Aikawa-san… - decía Misaki, quedándose sin aire lentamente

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Misaki-kun!

Misaki sacudió las manos con aire inocente.

-No se preocupe, Aikawa-san

Ella sonrió, mientras lo invitaba a pasar a su oficina para planear los preparativos.

-Misaki, Kun… - habló mientras se tomaban un descanso en compañía de té y de algunos bocadillos - Te preocupas mucho por Usami-sensei, ¿No es verdad?

El castaño se ruborizó ligeramente mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-No, yo sólo…

Aikawa ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-No puedes engañar a una mujer como yo, Misaki-kun, en verdad se quieren mucho, ¿Cierto?

El sonrojo en el muchacho aumentó para mayor deleite de Aikawa quien no pudo evitar hacer su mueca de Boy's love en acción verdadera.

-¡Kyaa! – gritó ella, abrazando al de mirada verde que le resultaba imposible estar más sonrojado

Mientras en las oficinas de Marukawa, Aikawa y Misaki se divertían en cierta forma, el escritor se estaba muriendo de dolor pues ya no podía diferenciar entre lo que realmente era verdad y lo que era mentira.

_**Las pesadillas lo asedian a cada momento, haciéndole imposible el poder cerrar los ojos sin tener que pensar en que tal vez el amor de Misaki era algo irreal, una mera ficción. Cerraba sus ojos y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, ¿Por qué todo en lo que solía creer ahora es que se volvía irreal?**_

_**Estaba herido, esa era la verdad…**_

_**Si estaba perdiendo a Misaki, era por culpa de su egoísmo. Lo extrañaba ya a pesar de que aún vivían juntos… se detestaba por haber apostado al amor y haber perdido. Derrotado… solo… triste… desilusionado… con el corazón destrozado.**_

_**Amar podía llegar a ser la cosa más cálida que puedas imaginar pero, a la vez, podía ser lo más horrible en tu vida pues te dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, imposible de borrar u olvidar.**_

_**Akihiko creyó tener en su vida a Misaki, amándolo y queriéndolo sólo para él pero, ahora es que caía en la amarga realidad de que no había salido victorioso tal y como creía en el amor, al contrario, había perdido y, por si fuera poco, parecía como si el mismo amor se burlase de él en sus tortuosos sueños…**_

_**Esto estaba mal… lo sabía. Había perdido tal vez el amor de Misaki… no, no puedes perder algo que ni siquiera tienes.**_

_**Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Akihiko… ahora todo era claro…**_

Usagi se limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre las hojas de papel en las que escribía, manchando el documento y provocando que la tinta se corriera, desvaneciendo ligeramente las letras que formaban parte del manuscrito, ¿Realmente pretendía entregar esta clase de manuscrito a Aikawa-san?

Continuará...

* * *

Wuuuff acabé! Jojojo creo que esta vez si me inspiré XD

**Melody:** muchísimas gracias por leer, en verdad me da muchas ánimos al ver que alguien conocida en otros fics míos siga leyéndome XD (al menos no espanté a una) y respecto al epílogo mmm no lo había considerado jeje déjame ver si puedo agregar algo más a mi historia rara XD. Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo. Nos vemos!

**Washuuu:** te agradezco muchísimo que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi fic ^-^ soy feliz al ver que a alguien más le gustó jeje. Espero no defraudarte y que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Nos vemos!

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y el propósito de este es de entretenimiento y no lucrativo

Di no a la piratería! (no sé que tiene que ver pero quise ponerlo XD)

* * *

Misaki llegó a casa cuando la noche ya había caído, eran aproximadamente entres las siete u ocho de la noche, estaba totalmente agotado… una fiesta sorpresa no era tan fácil de planear después de todo. Cansadamente, se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Suzuki-san… ¿Por qué Suzuki-san seguía en su mismo lugar? Levantó la vista hacia la pequeña luz que se infiltraba desde la habitación en donde trabajaba el escritor, siendo ésta la única que alumbraba.

-Aún debe de estar trabajando – pensó Misaki, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en las piernas del oso de felpa

Sintió un repentino frío proveniente desde la cocina, se incorporó no queriendo sólo para notar que la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta… ¡Ese escritor! Pensó molesto, poniéndose en pie para encaminarse a tientas hacia la cocina.

-Olvidé lavar los trastos… - pensó perezosamente – Demonios, aún debo preparar la cena, puedo apostar a que Usagi-san no ha cenado nada…

Trató de imaginarse al escritor cocinando decentemente… Simplemente era algo difícil de imagina pues siempre terminaba por arruinar la comida, ¿Cómo habrá sobrevivido todos estos años que estuvo viviendo solo?... Seguro que siempre pedía comida a domicilio o algo por el estilo.

Al llegar a la cocina, sus pies chocaron contra una lata vacía tirada en el suelo. Extrañado, encendió la luz sólo para notar la lata de cerveza vacía rodando libremente en el suelo. La levantó y la botó al cesto de basura, encaminándose hacia el refrigerador en donde notó que faltaban todas las latas de cerveza que había anteriormente.

Usagi-san…

El chico lo llamó repetidamente mientras prácticamente corría hacia la habitación de trabajo de él. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con una escena que lo conmocionó profundamente:

Usagi se hallaba tendido boca abajo sobre la alfombra roja con una lata semi vacía de cerveza y varias latas más a su alrededor. El escritor parecía inconsciente.

-Usagi-san… - se arrodilló a su lado

Perezosamente, abrió un ojo el mencionado.

-Mi…sa…ki… - deletreó el rubio platinado

El olor a alcohol inundó el olfato del de ojos verdes.

-Apestas a alcohol, Usagi-san… ¿Cuánto has bebido?

La respuesta era obvia al observar la pila de latas vacías.

-No lo suficiente… - respondió con la voz afectada por el alcohol en exceso

-Yo diría que ya has bebido bastante – recriminó en tono serio

-No es… hip… lo que crees… hip…

Misaki se llevó una mano a la nuca, ¿Por qué repentinamente se le ocurría emborracharse cuando él tenía que salir?

-Vamos – ordenó el chico – levántate o te hará daño

-Estoy bien… - protestó, acurrucándose más contra el suelo

El castaño lo jaló para obligarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-¡No digas tonterías! – objetó Misaki

El escritor se puso apenas en pie de mala gana, apoyándose sobre los hombros del chico.

-¡Qué molesto…hip…! – masculló Usagi

-Lo mismo digo – respondió un Misaki a la defensiva, arrastrándolo con dificultad hacia el baño

Siendo Misaki más bajo que Akihiko, le era difícil el soportar todo su peso apoyado sobre sus hombros, no era la molestia de llevarlo sino el temor de que Usagi cayera y se lastimara.

-Usagi-san… pesas demasiado – dijo a modo de reproche – Al menos ayúdame con tus pies

A cada paso que daba, el escrito no podía evitar el tambalearse mientras hipeaba durante todo el trayecto.

-Tsk… - esbozó una sonrisa sin razón

Finalmente ambos llegaron al cuarto de baño, ingresando primeramente Misaki para poder arrastrar al escritor que no dejaba de murmurar incoherencias.

-Un baño te hará bien – murmuró Misaki, tratando de sentar al escritor

-Sólo si… hip… si tú entras conmigo… hip… - condicionó Akihiko

-Como si fuese a pasar – respondió en voz baja Misaki - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Usagi se encogió de hombros, hundiéndose más en el asiento donde se hallaba.

-Por favor, Usagi-san… - trató de suavizar su tono – Respóndeme

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba otra sonrisa.

-Te quiero – habló firmemente el escritor

-¡Siempre tratas de zafarte del problema con eso! – recalcó Misaki, dándole la espalda para preparar la tina.

El escritor se puso en pie, ciñéndolo de la cintura, besando su cuello con la misma desesperación que una persona recién salida del desierto bebe agua. Evidentemente, el chico protestó, sin embargo, la fuerza y el alcoholismo en el escritor eran superior ante las débiles objeciones de Misaki.

-¡Suéltame, Usagi-san! – esta vez, no eran las avergonzadas protestas de Misaki, eran exigencias reales

El escritor lo acorraló contra la esquina de la ducha, besando ávidamente los labios de Misaki quien no dejaba de forcejear.

Sus hábiles manos le permitieron empezar a despojar de sus ropas al chico.

-¡Estás ebrio! – protestaba Misaki

El escritor apretó con rudeza las manos de Misaki contra la pared.

-¡Me estás lastimando, Usagi!

El escritor no tenía intenciones de renunciar a Misaki quien había logrado zafar sus manos para tantear la pared en busca de las llaves de agua hasta que finalmente logró abrir la de agua fría. El agua helada cayó con rudeza en ambos, provocando que Usagi soltara al chico.

-No si estás tan ebrio – aclaró Misaki, saliendo de la ducha a grandes zancadas

El escritor quedó con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared, mientras el agua se infiltraba debajo de sus ropas ya empapadas.

ººº Flash Back ººº

_Luego de que Misaki se había marchado, el escritor intentó distraerse encendiendo el televiso, escogiendo un canal al azahar para que únicamente el ruido le sirviese de compañía mientras se perdía en la lectura de un libro recomendado años atrás por su amigo Hiroki Kamijou._

_-¿Valió la pena tantas veces el sufrir por su amor? – escuchaba la voz masculina que narraba desde la televisión – La busqué infinidad de veces tan sólo para herirme aún más… ella se había marchado con otro hombre, dejándome totalmente solo, a merced de mis oscuros pensamientos que se veían nublados por la bruma que me rodeaba desde el acantilado en el que me encontraba…_

_La narración obligó al escritor a posar su vista en el drama que estaba siendo trasmitido._

_-Suicidio… era una palabra tentadora…. – susurró con desesperación la voz_

_Aparentemente imperturbable, Akihiko tomó el control remoto, apagando el televisor… Lo último que necesitaba eran malos consejos acerca del desamor._

_Dejó el libro a un lado suyo mientras se retiraba las gafas de lectura e igualmente las colocaba a un lado… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Misaki? Tal vez ahora es que entendía cómo se había sentido Misaki aquella vez en que él salió por trabajo con Aikawa-san._

_En otro intento por distraerse, tomó las hojas blancas apiladas sobre la mesa y un bolígrafo para empezar a plasmar con tinta sus ideas._

_**El triste amor escrito en su mirar, el desengaño grabado al rojo vivo en su corazón que latía desenfrenadamente en busca de sueños verdaderos… Su mundo estaba cayendo rápidamente y lo único que ansiaba más que nada es que una sola persona lo rescatara del infierno que estaba viviendo… Tan sólo deseaba que Misaki acudiese en su auxilio y le susurrara aquellas palabras de amor que desesperadamente deseaba oír.**_

_**El novelista se sentía encerrado en un mundo de falsas creencias… Todo el mundo le miraba, mientras se ocultaban tras máscaras doradas, siendo él el único que no parecía entender en dónde se encontraba o la razón de por qué estaba ahí. Nada tenía sentido para él, era… como cuando repentinamente te surge la pregunta de si eres real y no el producto de la imaginación de alguien más… Así es como sentía su mundo en esos instantes de confusión.**_

_**Tan sólo déjame tocarte, Misaki Takahashi… permíteme tenerte una vez más entre mis brazos y aspirar tu suave aroma que e tienta cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche… Si me permites tan sólo por un segundo volver a tocarte y hacerte plenamente mío, juro que me amarás, sin embargo, si tal es tu deseo, juro que desistiré en tratar de conquistarte y me apartaré de tu camino para permitirte encontrar la verdadera felicidad…**_

_Esto apestaba… ¿Acaso no era más bien como un mensaje de alguien que está a punto de cometer suicidio? Apartó las hojas, escondiéndolas en un fólder en donde empezaba a aguardar sus escritos que posiblemente serían una nueva novela Boy's love._

_Se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de algo con qué entretenerse. Posó su vista en la pila de trastos sucios, ¿Por qué no? Si todas las personas lo hacían todo el tiempo, eso significaba que también él podía hacerlo._

_Se colocó el mandil que Misaki siempre usaba cada que hacía las labores, dispuesto a comenzar con su nuevo reto. Decidido, posó sus manos sobre la orilla del fregadero, aspirando fuertemente para exhalar en señal de que estaba listo. Tomó la suave esponja, aplastándola ligeramente como solía verse en televisión… Nada, no salió espuma blanca como él esperaba…_

_-Hummm… - murmuró el de cabello platinado_

_Rebuscó con la mirada a su alrededor, posando su mirada en la botella que contenía jabón para trastos, ¡Eso era! Necesitaba un poco de jabón, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle?_

_Tomó la botella, vertiendo, en un principio, una pequeña dosis. Nuevamente apretujó la esponja, buscando hacer espuma… Nada aún._

_-Hummm… un poco más_

_Vertió más líquido sobre la esponja, apretujando con un poco más de fuerza… unas pequeñas burbujas empezaban a brotar, sin hacer aún espuma como deseaba el escritor. Desesperado, arrojó la esponja totalmente empapada de jabón líquido._

_Fue en ese instante cuando abrió la nevera y encontró las latas de cerveza. Muchas personas ahogaban sus penas en alcohol y si él deseaba ser como una persona común y corriente, debía tal vez de actuar como cualquier persona desesperada lo haría._

_Bebió su primer lata, sintiendo el amargo sabor en su boca, sin embargo, su mente poco a poco empezaba a despejarse de la duda… Se sentía bien el poder olvidar un poco su aflicción. Abrió otra lata, bebiendo su contenido en la mitad de tiempo que tardó en beber la primera… poco a poco empezó a beber una tras otra hasta que prácticamente se sintió asqueado y mareado por tanto alcohol… Tenía sueño, mucho sueño… Dormir hace bien, es sano dormir… Fue así como quedó dormido en su estudio, sólo deseaba distraerse de su pena, eso era todo lo que quería…_

_ººº Fin del flash back ººº_

El joven Takahashi había bajado a la cocina luego de cambiarse las ropas mojadas a causa de la medida que había tenido que tomar para separarse de Usagi. Reflexionó por unos momentos, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto al rechazar de esa forma tan agresiva al escritor.

Absorto, se detuvo frente a la pila de trastos que aún seguía intacta.

"No si estás tan ebrio…" Habían sido las palabras que utilizó agresivamente hacia él. La culpa lo remordió…

-Tonto Usagi… - pensó – Fue su culpa por haberse emborrachado sin razón…

Buscó la esponja con la cual lavaría los trastes. La encontró tirada en el suelo, ¿Por qué la esponja estaba en el suelo? Encogiéndose de hombros, vertió un poco de jabón líquido

-Hummm, ¿Es mi imaginación o la botella de jabón está casi vacía? – se preguntó

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros, acercando la esponja recién rociada con jabón al agua. La espuma no tardó en hacerse evidente, haciéndose cada vez más y más hasta invadir totalmente la mano del joven Misaki.

No tardó mucho en relacionar el exceso de espuma con el escritor ebrio que había dejado en la ducha. Su enojo se transformó en una sonrisa de ternura. Usagi era como un cachorro que a pesar de hacer destrozos en la casa, simplemente no podías enfadarte con él. Así era Usami Akihiko, el escritor que era mayor que él por diez años.

Respiró hondo, quitando el excedente de jabón en la esponja hasta quedarse con el necesario para poder lavar los trastes sucios. En cuanto finalizara, iría a ver al baka de Usagi para tener una clara conversación.

En menos de media hora había lavado cada trasto sucio sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que le diría al escritor.

Subió hasta la habitación de Usagi, encontrándolo recostado en su cama. Misaki llevaba consigo a Suzuki-san para darle ánimos al escritor. Ingresó a la habitación cuidadosamente.

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Estás despierto?

El escritor asintió pausadamente, estirando una mano para colocar una almohada en su cabeza.

El castaño colocó a Suzuki-san a un lado de Akihiko.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Terrible! – respondió con voz aún ahogada por el alcohol

-¿Quieres algo para el dolor?

El escritor negó.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente.

-Escucha, no sé por qué razón has actuado tan extraño últimamente pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiarme lo que sea

El escritor permaneció en silencio.

Misaki suspiró, sintiéndose inútil ante el escritor que evidentemente se hallaba en mal estado.

-¿Necesitas algo? – insistió Misaki

Akihiko dudó en pedirlo.

-Quédate conmigo toda la noche – susurró

Misaki titubeó, por un momento pensó que se trataba nuevamente de una trampa por parte del escritor, sin embargo, la tristeza era evidente en el de mirada malva. Misaki se recostó a un lado del escritor, sintiendo la forma en que sus largos brazos lo rodeaban como siempre. La calidez del cuerpo de Usagi lo reconfortó.

-¿Por qué bebiste tanto, Usagi-san? – intentó preguntar nuevamente

No hubo respuesta por su parte pues se había sumido en un profundo sueño, aferrándose fuertemente a Misaki… finalmente se sentía reconfortado al tener nuevamente entre sus brazos el calor abrasador de Misaki.

El castaño cerró igualmente sus ojos, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Mañana sería la fiesta sorpresa del escritor, sólo hasta mañana Usagi comprendería posiblemente todo.

Continuará…

* * *

Fiu! Acabé el capítulo! Creo ¬¬…

Espero que les haya agradado! ^w^

**Esmeraldachan**: hola! Me da mucho gusto que también te esté gustando este fic jeje creí que te había espantado con mi otro fic raro de "Decisiones" XD Humm será mejor que la lleves a vacunar tu compu o te pasará como con la mía TT-TT (créeme, perdí todo! (sobre todo mi yaoi TT^TT)) Suerte con el virus!

**Love Is BeastN**: hi! Well I don't know if you speak English or Spanish but I'll write this en English and Spanish XD thanks for read me and for your review! I hope that don't be so confuse for you my fic so strange XD see you!

Hola! Bueno no sé si hablas inglés o español pero escribiré esto en inglés y español XD gracias por leerme y por tu review! Espero que no sea tan confusa para ti mi fic tan extraño XD nos vemos!

**Melody: **jeje no le hago nada malo a Usagi! T-T es que pues siempre me inspiro en historias de junjou con él como el personaje emo XD Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus ánimos! Nos vemos!

**HitachiinGirl: **Me emociona que te haya gustado tanto este fic XD prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda jeje mientras tanto, ya he cumplido con otro capítulo más jiji, espero que lo disfrutes!

A todos los demás que me leen, espero que sea de su agrado este fic! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen (TT^TT)

El propósito de este fic es de mero entretenimiento y no de lucro ^-^

* * *

El castaño abrió los ojos ante el frío calador que se había encerrado en la habitación del escritor, se ladeó ligeramente, pensando que tal vez el escritor se había levantado ya, sin embargo, ahí estaba Akihiko, durmiendo aparentemente pacíficamente, ¿Por qué el repentino frío?

Cuidadosamente, se levantó para ver a través de las cortinas corridas que impedían que la luz matinal ingresara en la habitación. El día era sumamente triste, como cuando una persona permanece en silencio y desvía la mirada por temor a revelar una trágica noticia.

-¡Cuánto frío…! – pensó Misaki, frotándose los brazos y regresando su mirada al escritor que aún dormía

Sacó otra manta del armario, cubriendo así al escritor con la manta adicional y acurrucando a Suzuki-san a su lado a modo de que lo protegiera un poco del frío.

Bajó hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, consultando el reloj. Había prometido distraer a Usagi-san fuera de casa si es que no tenía algún compromiso, así, Aikawa-san podría ingresar y hacer los preparativos necesarios para la fiesta sorpresa del escritor.

Usagi bajó lentamente las escaleras, abrazando a Suzuki-san mientras se frotaba con una mano los ojos aún cansados. Dio un ligero bostezo que captó la atención del joven Takahashi.

Misaki no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al imaginar que Akihiko era un niño pequeño madrugando mientras sus padres aún dormían.

-Buenos días – saludó el de mirada malva

-Buenos días – respondió el de mirada verde

Misaki continuó preparando el desayuno mientras el escritor dejaba a Suzuki-san sentado a la mesa para poder acercarse y abrazar a su joven castaño por la espalda, causando un estremecimiento en éste, no de disgusto, sino de sorpresa pues hacía días que no lo abrazaba de esa forma.

-¡Espera, Usagi-san! – tal vez el actuar como siempre volvería todo a la normalidad

El escritor lo ciñó más.

Misaki se sonrojó ante el abrazo repentino, tratando de zafarse aparentemente de él.

-¿Me quieres, Misaki? – preguntó repentinamente Usagi, posando su mirada en un lugar de la cocina

El aludido se sonrojó enfáticamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse a causa del calor que irradiaba él.

-Eh… yo… - trastabilló

Aunque no lo notaba el joven Takahashi, cada segundo de tartamudeo estaba provocando una profunda herida en el corazón de Akihiko, siendo la brecha que se había iniciado tiempo atrás cada vez más y más profunda.

Una olla empezó a hervir, captando la atención del castaño quien encontró una oportunidad para zafarse de la pregunta reciente.

Usagi permaneció detrás del castaño, esperando dolorosamente una respuesta.

El teléfono sonó, a travesando el silencio que se había formulado entre ambos. Fue Usagi quien decidió salir de la cocina para responder a la llamada.

-¿Hi? – respondió el de cabellos platinados

-¿Sensei? – era Aikawa - ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

El de mirada malva enarcó una ceja.

-Aikawa-san, ¿Por qué llama tan temprano?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que por Misaki – respondió ella

-Está ocupado – respondió irritado

-¡Sensei! – le recriminó ella

Sin decir más, colgó de mala gana, arrancando el cable de conexión.

El escritor subió nuevamente a su habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta.

Misaki se asomó desde la cocina ante el ruido del portazo.

Minutos después, Akihiko bajó vestido mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

Nuevamente el castaño se acercó.

-¿Saldrás? – cuestionó al verlo arreglado

-Sí – respondió abotonándose el abrigo

Misaki esperó una explicación pero no hubo alguna.

-¿A dónde irás? – decidió preguntar

-Tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto, regresaré en la tarde – se explicó

-Ya veo…

Misaki estuvo tentado a detenerlo, sin embargo, el recordar que tenía que distraerlo fuera de casa hasta la tarde le hizo reconsiderarlo.

El escritor aguardó ante la puerta, mirando fijamente al muchacho que lo miraba dudosamente. Esperó una simple respuesta por su parte pero su espera fue en vano pues no hubo ningún "Te amo" por parte de Misaki. Con el corazón destrozado, salió del departamento dejando a un confundido Misaki.

_**Aquella fría mañana fue cuando el escritor de novela, Usami Akihiko, decidió tomar una difícil decisión que lo lastimaba en lo más hondo de su corazón pero que sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.**_

_**Despertó temprano, sintiendo un frío que lo envolvía tanto interior como exteriormente. Miró a su lado y descubrió que ya no estaba Misaki a su lado, únicamente se hallaba envuelto por otra sábana que pretendía calentar su corazón ya congelado y destrozado… Ni siquiera el fuego más abrasador lograría sacarlo, únicamente el calor de Misaki aliviaría su suplicio.**_

_**Bajó las escaleras, esperando encontrarlo en la cocina, preparando el desayuno como cada mañana lo hacía. Se acercó hasta él, estrechándolo fuertemente pues necesitaba sentir los latidos del joven para reavivar su casi apagado corazón. Hubo una ligera protesta por parte del castaño, sin embargo, era por simple vergüenza como siempre… se alegró al tener una pequeña esperanza de sentirse realmente amado.**_

_**Su corazón latió un poco más a prisa, dándole ánimos así para preguntar lo que no se había atrevido a preguntar en los días de tortuosas dudas.**_

_**-Misaki… ¿Me amas? – logró preguntar**_

_**Su corazón se aceleró un poco más mientras clavaba su mirada en cualquier parte de la cocina por temor a mirarle a los ojos y descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos del joven.**_

_**Nada… no hubo respuesta… Sólo el molesto bullicio de las ollas y del teléfono**_

_**Sintió la derrota en su corazón que nuevamente latió pausadamente, sin embargo, la parte de orgullo que aún se escondía en alguna parte de su ser le impidió mostrarse derrotado. Únicamente respondió el teléfono para poder tener un pretexto para salir de la cocina y posteriormente del departamento al cual probablemente ya no regresaría por su propio bien.**_

_**Tomó la decisión en un segundo, yendo a su habitación para cambiarse y tomar lo necesario para poder marcharse. **_

_**Antes de marcharse, Takahashi se acercó a él, aparentemente consternado, preguntando por el motivo de su arreglo siendo aún bastante temprano.**_

_**Una parte de él deseó decir directamente la verdad mientras que la otra le obligaba a mentirle. Fue así como decidió combinar ambas partes de su ser para así no sentir remordimiento por cualquiera de las dos alternativas que tenía.**_

"_**Debo arreglar un asunto, volveré en la tarde…" Lo primero era verdad pues debía de arreglar su corazón dolido de una vez por todas mientras que lo segundo era mentira pues no volvería más.**_

_**La esperanza moría al último, fue por eso que decidió esperar unos segundos más… Deseaba con fervor que Misaki pronunciara aquellas palabras que serían como las palabras mágicas que romperían el tortuoso hechizo y así vivir felizmente por el resto de sus vidas.**_

_**Antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, salió del departamento… **_

_**Espero que seas feliz, Misaki…**_

Mientras manejaba por las calles tristemente bañadas por el frío de la mañana, Akihiko se mordía los labios fuertemente para suprimir el llanto que desesperadamente deseaba escapar de entre sus ojos. Sus labios empezaban a dolerle mientras unas imperceptibles gotas empezaban a manar de sus labios.

Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente.

Estacionó su deportivo frente al parque y descendió de éste para dar un largo paseo por éste…

Antes de adentrarse, recordó que no tenía cigarrillos. Compró una cajetilla de su marca preferida, guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su abrigo, llevándose el que había sacado a su boca y encendiéndolo… el parque era bastante grande y él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mientras el escritor se hallaba sufriendo, en el departamento, Misaki con la ayuda de Aikawa-san, Takahiro, Manami, Hiroki, Nowaki, Isaka y su asistente, se encontraban ajetreados arreglando el lugar para la fiesta sorpresa que sería en honor a Akihiko.

-¡Nowaki, estúpido! – gritaba Hiroki - ¡Te he dicho que no pongas tan alto el letrero!

Nowaki sonrió.

-Hiro-san… tal vez yo deba colgar el letrero – sugirió Nowaki, frotándose la nuca

El ataque del demonio Kamijou dio comienzo con la típica lluvia de objetos al alcance de él, lanzados en contra de Nowaki.

-¡Baka! ¡¿Qué estás insinuando? – gritaba evidentemente molesto

Takahiro y Manami observaban divertidos la escena aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

-Nee, Misaki… - susurró discretamente Takahiro - ¿Dices que él es tu profesor de literatura?

Misaki quien llevaba los manuscritos del escritor desaparecido asintió con resignación.

-¡Qué miedo! – susurró Aikawa - ¿Quién puede alterarse tanto?

Misaki sonrió nervioso, recordando las veces en que ella atacaba histéricamente al escritor por no acabar los manuscritos a tiempo.

-Sabrá… - respondió Misaki, subiendo las escaleras

Ingresó al cuarto de trabajo de Akihiko, colocando los manuscritos sobre el escritorio.

Al ver el reciente escrito sobre la mesa, sintió curiosidad en leerlo pues se trataba de una nueva novela Boy's love. Tomó la primer hoja, empezando a leer…

_**-Bésame, Usagi-san… bésame hasta dejarme sin aliento – clamó un sonrojado Misaki**_

_**Akihiko sonrió ante su petición, inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios.**_

_**-Si Misaki lo desea… así lo haré**_

Bastó con leer esas dos líneas para que Misaki se exasperara.

-¡Baka! ¿Cuándo he dicho semejante cosa?

-¡Misaki-kun! – lo llamó Aikawa - ¡Te necesitamos!

-¡Si!

Misaki dejó la hoja sobre las demás que se hallaban apiladas, tal vez, de haber leído un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de lo que tanto inquietaba al escritor y acerca de sus intenciones.

Los invitados poco a poco empezaban a llegar y el corazón de Misaki se alegraba cada vez más pues pensaba que esto sería algo agradable para el escritor.

La tarde empezaba a hacerse más y más fría, sin embargo, el interior del escritor estaba aún más frío.

Botó el cigarrillo que estaba próximo a consumirse y sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo… estaba vacía, no se había dado cuenta de que en menos de unas cuantas horas había consumido toda una cajetilla de cigarrillos. De igual manera, botó la ahora vacía cajetilla y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos pues sus manos empezaban a titiritar por el intenso frío.

De detuvo ante los enorme juegos que se presentaron ante. Caminó hasta el enorme tobogán en forma de caracol hecho de firme concreto, se recargó contra éste, levantando la vista hacia el triste cielo que parecía estar acompañándolo en su pena.

Pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer desde el cielo como si fuesen lágrimas que brotaban del frío corazón de Usagi… ¿Así es como se sentía la desesperación de perder a un ser amado por segunda vez?

Inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos color malva, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo y perderse entre la fina capa de nieve que empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor. A cada sollozo, el vaho escapaba de su boca… como si fuesen sus últimas exhalaciones.

Los invitados empezaban a preguntarse acerca del paradero del festejado en casa de Usami Akihiko mientras Aikawa se encargaba de dar explicaciones.

-Misaki-kun… ¿No habías dicho que él regresaría en la tarde?

Misaki asintió con aire inocente.

-Él lo dijo – respondió, sacando su celular – Intentaré llamarle…

Beep… beep… beep…

No había respuesta por parte del escritor.

-No responde… es raro – pensó Misaki

Akihiko sintió la forma en que vibraba su celular, únicamente lo sacó de su bolsillo para saber quién era quien llamaba… Era Misaki, su amado Misaki Takahashi.

El celular nuevamente vibró y él deseó atender a la llamada, ¿Significaba eso que Misaki estaba preocupado por él? La llama de la esperanza se reavivó nuevamente.

Vibró por tercera ocasión… ¡Definitivamente tenía que estar preocupado!

Con el corazón nuevamente rebosante de alegría, corrió hasta su deportivo rojo, encendiendo el motor y pisando a fondo el acelerador.

La alegría prontamente se vio opacada por la duda… ¿Y si una simple llamada no significaba que se estaba preocupando por él?

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y luego… luego todo sucedió en segundos…

El semáforo que cambiaba de amarillo a rojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… los autos de la avenida principal avanzando con rapidez… el deportivo tratando de frenar… las bocinas de los automóviles tocando inútilmente… el estruendo… los gritos… los heridos… el ulular de las sirenas a lo lejos…

Beep… beep…

-¿Diga? – respondió Nowaki su celular - ¿Eh? ¿Una emergencia?

El demonio Kamijou le miró atentamente.

-_¿En dóndes estás Kusama?_ – preguntó la enfermera

-En una fiesta sorpresa – respondió

-_Lo siento, Kusama, pero… es una emergencia grave y no hemos podido contactar a ningún otro médico_

Hiroki captó su atención, sujetándolo del brazo. Una vez que captó su atención, asintió.

-Bien, entiendo… iré en seguida – finalizó, cortando la llamada - Lo siento, Hiro-san…

El aludido agitó las manos.

-Estaré bien, después de todo, es tu trabajo, ¿No?

El médico sonrió, asegurándose de que nadie los observaba para besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

-¡Ba… Baka! – tartamudeó un Hiroki sonrojado - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Debí haberlo hecho en público? – preguntó pícaramente

-¡Tsk! Vete de una vez… - dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño caprichoso – No te preocupes en regresar, no te extrañaré

La sonrisa en Nowaki aumentó.

-Pero volveré – susurró

Tomó su abrigo, colocándoselo.

-Hiro-san… - se acercó a s oído

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado

-Eres mono – susurró, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del departamento

Segundos después, el teléfono de la casa sonó y todos guardaron silencio. Fue Aikawa, la más cercana al teléfono, quien respondió la llamada.

-Residencia Usami – respondió ella

La sonrisa en su rostro rápidamente fue cambiada por una de horror.

-¿Qué? – su tono de incredulidad y espanto bastó para que todo posaran su vista en ella

-¿Ha dicho un… accidente? – reiteró girando hacia Misaki quien la miró petrificado

En esos momentos, el mundo de Misaki se vino abajo… Usagi había tenido un accidente grave, podía sentirlo y bastaban las escasas palabras de Aikawa para confirmarlo.

Continuará…

* * *

JEJEJE DIOS! PRESIENTO QUE ME VAN A LINCHAR Y A TRINCHAR XD JEJEJE TT^TT NO SEAS TAN MALAS(OS) CONMIGO POR FAVOR!

**HitachiinGirl**: wiiii! Que bueno que te guste cómo escribo jeje… etto… no me lincharás verdad? TT-TT wuaaa! No me odies por favor!

**Washuuu**: jejeje bueno pues espero que te guste el rumbo de este capítulo jeje (risa nerviosa) TT-TT tampoco quiero que me odies! Waa!

**LenorePendragon**: waaaa tu no puedes odiarme porque sino te zapeo XD wuaaa deja a mi pequeño Usagi-infantil en paz! Es lindo así jojo y no es con leche! Es con café sin azúcar! Jum, ahí se ve lo emo inexperta que eres XD.

Jajaja bueno, pero no lo violó! Ese es el punto XD (o.o WTF, No lo violó? ¬¬ debí de haberle hecho como en el doujinshi de Hetalia cuando América se viola a Inglaterra estando borracho ^o^ jaja)

BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUENTE CAP (SI ES QUE NO ME HAN LINCHADO TT-TT)


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC NO ME PERTENECEN, DERECHOS RSERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS ^-^ ESTE ES UN FIC NO LUCRATIVO OK?

BUENO A LEER! JOJO

* * *

Todos los que en un principio estaban en el departamento del escritor para festejar alegremente el cumpleaños de éste, ahora se hallaban en el hospital con los nervios de punta y la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros, sin embargo, todos podían notar que el más afectado era el menor, el joven Takahashi.

El tiempo pasaba angustiosamente para todos, sin saber si esperar lo peor o lo mejor de Akihiko. Finalmente, los médicos salieron de la sala de urgencias. Todos los rodearon, expectantes de su opinión.

El encargado suspiró con cansancio.

-Ha sufrido de severos daños – explicó – Sufrió de una embolia cerebral pero tiene muy buenas posibilidades si logra reaccionar en la siguientes 48 horas, inclusive puede haberlas aún dentro de las 72 horas… el brazo derecho está fracturado y 4 costillas rotas…

-Significa que… - irrumpió Misaki con voz temblorosa - ¿No ha… reaccionado?

El médico guardó silencio por unos momentos.

-Por el momento entró en estado de coma, sólo podemos esperar a que reaccione dentro del tiempo límite

-¿Podrá recuperarse? – insistió Aikawa

-Obviamente requerirá del apoyo de familiares para poder tener el mejor éxito en su rehabilitación, después de todo, una embolia puede llegar a ser muy grave

-¿Cuáles son los riesgos de la embolia? – preguntó el padre de Usami

-Puede haber pérdida de fuerza en brazo o pierna, parálisis facial, dificultad para expresarse o el entendimiento, afasia, dificultad al caminar, pérdida del equilibrio o coordinación, mareos, dolor de cabeza busco, intenso e inusual, pérdida de la visión en uno o en ambos ojos… además, las personas que suelen sobrevivir a este ataque, sufren de depresión durante los primeros años…

Todos enmudecieron.

-Claro – se explicó rápidamente el médico – estos son los riesgos suelen ser los más frecuentes, sin embargo, dependiendo del paciente, puede inclusive a llegar a presentar únicamente un cuadro clínico de baja intensidad, siendo anodinos…

Sonrió el médico, posando su larga mano en el hombro de Misaki.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estoy seguro de que logrará recuperarse con el apoyo de su familia y amigos

El castaño trató de sonreír ligeramente.

El de bata blanca miró a todos.

-Ya ha sido trasladado a piso, pueden pasar a verlo si gustan

Sin decir más, se retiró en compañía de los demás médicos.

Misaki ingresó primero en la habitación donde se hallaba Usagi, encogiéndose de dolor al verlo en un estado tan lamentable…

Los tubos en su nariz suministrándole oxígeno… el suero conectado a su muñeca… los vendajes en su cabeza… los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo… sus ojos cerrados…

Takahiro posó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano menor.

-Misaki, lo mejor es que regreses con nosotros – sugirió

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero quedarme con él – respondió con un nudo en la garganta

El mayor temía por el estado emocional de su hermano, había sufrido bastante con la pérdida de sus padres en ese desdichado accidente automovilístico y siempre se había culpado. Ahora, con el accidente de su mejor amigo, podría tal vez culparse de igual manera debido a la fiesta sorpresa que había organizado para él… ¿Se estaría culpando?

-Misaki… - posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano – Por favor, entiende que…

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del castaño mientras frotaba una mano del escritor contra su rostro… Estaba helada su mano.

-Niichan… - habló con un nudo en la garganta – Hay algo… hay algo que…

Las lágrimas le impidieron el seguir hablando mientras intentaba suprimir sus sollozos con una mano.

Takahiro se sintió impotente ante las lágrimas de Misaki, siempre, el ver a un familiar tuyo derramar lágrimas causa un profundo dolor en ti al grado de hacerte llorar también. El mayor se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el temblor de sus labios y reprimir las lágrimas que se anunciaban en sus cristalinos ojos.

Manami posó una mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-Necesitas un poco de aire fresco – susurró consternada

Sin objetar, Takahiro salió de la habitación con ayuda de su esposa, una vez fuera, se aferró fuertemente a ella, hundiendo su rostro entre los hombros y cabellos de ésta mientras derramaba lágrimas y sollozaba con la impotencia enfatizada a cada espasmo.

-Dios mío, Manami… Misaki está sufriendo más que nunca – sollozó

Ella propició leves palmadas a la espalda de su esposo, derramando lágrimas igualmente ya que apreciaba al hermano menor de éste y de ante mano sabía que para Misaki era como haber regresado en el tiempo cuando sus padres se accidentaron.

-Baka… - susurró apenas Misaki al escritor - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto…?

Hiroki se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Nowaki, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que ya estaban próximas a escapar… Aikawa no dejaba de derramar silenciosas lágrimas, dándole la espalda a Misaki y Usagi debido a que no soportaba semejante escena…Isaka apretaba fuertemente su mano contra su boca mientras que Asahina miraba con profunda tristeza al chico que se hallaba a horcajadas a un lado de Akihiko… Fuyuhiko no dejaba de ver con arrepentimiento y dolor a su hijo hospitalizado… Tal vez Haruhiko era la única persona que a simple vista parecía no sufrir, sin embargo, por dentro sentía remordimiento y temor por su hermano menor.

Aikawa se armó de valor finalmente para poder acercarse a Misaki quien necesita de un apoyo en aquellos duros momentos.

-Mi… Misaki-kun… - se arrodilló a un lado de éste

Misaki la miró fugazmente, no deseando despegar los ojos de su amado Usagi.

-No será bueno que estés aquí – logró decir con un doble nudo de garganta

Las lágrimas continuaban brotando silenciosamente de los ojos de Misaki.

Aikawa se mordía los labios para no derramar sus propias lágrimas.

-Ella tiene razón… - se unió Hiroki, tragando saliva constantemente para evadir las lágrimas – No será bueno para tu salud…

-Te hará daño – concordó Nowaki – Debes de mantenerte saludable para cuando Usami-sensei despierte, ¿O es que acaso deseas que te vea enfermo?

-Yo… yo… - las palabras no podían brotar de la garganta del joven Takahashi

-Será lo mejor, chibi-tan – concordó Isaka

Todos hacían un enorme esfuerzo por sonreírle… él necesitaba creer firmemente que todo estaría bien

Finalmente, luego de muchos esfuerzos, lograron convencer a Misaki de regresar a casa, sin embargo, él no deseaba causarle molestias a su hermano, sólo deseaba ir al departamento que compartía con el escritor, deseaba estar en un ambiente conocido.

Manami y Takahiro deseaban que Misaki estuviese con ellos mientras Akihiko se hallara en dichas condiciones, sin embargo, no podían obligarlo, a parte de estar inmensamente triste, a permanecer en un lugar en el que posiblemente se sentiría incómodo debido a las atenciones que inevitablemente le darían.

Fuyuhiko se quedaría toda la noche al cuidado de su hijo, si al menos en salud nunca le brindó los cuidados necesarios, al menos deseaba cuidarlo en estos momentos en que su salud peligraba.

Haruhiko se encargaría de llevar a Misaki de vuelta a casa.

Misaki no paraba de mirar perdidamente hacia el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, pensado en todo momento en Usagi, ¿Y si reaccionaba y él no estaba ahí para sonreírle? ¿Y si algo malo sucedía? No le gustaban los hospitales ni los accidentes automovilísticos… Ya había perdido a dos seres queridos en uno y no deseaba que ese suceso se repitiese nuevamente.

El hermano mayor de Akihiko miraba silenciosamente a Misaki mientras aguardaba a que la luz roja cambiase a verde, ¿Qué debía decirle?

-Cuando Akihiko era pequeño - decidió dar un cambio a los pensamientos del castaño – aguardaba impaciente su fiesta de cumpleaños…

Misaki reaccionó ante estas palabras como si hubiese estado bajo un hechizo. Parpadeó repetidas veces, procesando cada palabra por parte de Haruhiko.

-Sin embargo, poco a poco empezó a notar que nadie le prestaba atención… ni siquiera su madre o nuestro padre… La verdad es que no parecía una fiesta para él, más bien parecía… una reunión de personas amargadas que no hacían más que hablar a nuestras espaldas…

El tan sólo imaginar a Usagi siempre esperando alegremente una reunión para su cumpleaños y, en lugar de ser algo agradable, resultaba siempre algo amargo y solitario, provocaba una inmensa tristeza en su corazón. No era de extrañarse que ahora de grande no le fuesen agradables las fiestas o reuniones en su honor… Seguramente no disfrutaba del momento porque recordaba aquellas escenas de antaño… Solo y olvidado… Triste e ignorado… ¿Es que acaso las personas no se deprimen cuando tus propios padres te ignoran de una amanera tan cruel en tu propio cumpleaños?

Haruhiko esbozó lo que más se parecía a una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo… estoy seguro de que se alegrará con una verdadera reunión para celebrar su cumpleaños. No una de personas desconocidas para él sino una en donde sólo habrá personas cercanas a él que lo quieren y aprecian.

Pese a la tristeza que embargaba a Misaki, procesó aquel mensaje como un "Me importa mi hermano menor…" Si no fuese ese el caso, simplemente no hubiese asistido a aquella sencilla reunión para festejar un año más de vida a Usami.

-Hemos llegado – anunció Haruhiko - ¿Estás seguro de querer estar solo?

Misaki posó su vista en lo alto del edificio. Asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias, Haruhiko-sama… - descendió el de ojos verdes del auto

El mayor aguardó hasta ver las luces encendidas del departamento de su hermano menor en señal de que Misaki estaba ahí y no esperando el pasillo para escapar. Una vez que se aseguró, avanzó lentamente hasta situarse en la seguridad de una sombra proyectada por un edificio… no dejaría de vigilar a Misaki conociendo su carácter.

Misaki encendió las luces del enorme departamento… ¡Qué vacío y silencioso estaba sin Usagi!

Sin ánimos para nada más, subió hasta la habitación de trabajo del escritor siendo ésta la única habitación que aún permanecía exactamente como el conejo la había dejado. Miró a cada lado de la habitación, tratando de captar su esencia en el aire. Su vista se detuvo en las hojas apiladas. Caminó hasta situarse frente a la mesa de trabajo, tomando las hojas apiladas pero, al hacerlo, algunas hojas intermedias cayeron al suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlas… su vista se posó en las líneas escritas.

…_**-¿Me amas, Misaki? – preguntó con voz pasiva**_

_**El joven le miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes, en una mezcla de confusión y pena, ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos tras esa máscara? Tal vez era una pregunta un tanto predecible, sin embargo, a su vez temía lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser y era eso lo que más le lastimaba… Era esa la razón de su pregunta…**_

El joven Takahashi leyó y releyó cada línea con incredulidad, ¿Qué era esto? Sus novelas Boy's Love solían contener altamente erotismo y palabras falsas de amor, sin embargo, ¿Por qué escribía Usagi dudas acerca del amor existente entre ellos? Cambió rápidamente de página, escogiendo otra al azar, rogando porque tan sólo fuese una coincidencia.

…_**-U…sagi-san… no… ya no puedo más…**_

_**¿Por qué aquellas palabras le bastaban para sentirse dichoso? ¿Por qué la depresión después de haber pasado una noche con Misaki? ¿Por qué las contradicciones en su adolorido pecho? ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que Misaki le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos sin necesidad de que Akihiko tuviese que pedirlo? ¿Estaban bien seguir con sentimientos tan inestables y confusos?...**_

Las lágrimas empezaban a manchar el manuscrito… dolía… dolía mucho… ¿Por qué Usagi dudaba tanto del amor que se tenían?

…_**Misaki continuaba con su indecisión hacia con Akihiko, ¿Lo amaba realmente?**_

_**Akihiko se sentía completamente abatido ante la confusión… era un tormento el tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que sólo él fuese quien disfrutara de la relación, ¿Misaki disfrutaba el estar con él? Quería suponer que Misaki le había pedido que lo besara hasta quedarse sin aliento porque también sentía afecto por él…**_

No… tenía que ser una cruel broma… ¡Misaki amaba realmente a Usagi!

…_**La tristeza en Akihiko era cada vez mayor, ya nada en lo que solía creer era seguro… si tan solo Misaki confiara más en él y le dijera en realidad cómo se sentía…**_

Misaki estaba próximo a un ataque nervioso, deseaba salir corriendo hacia el hospital y gritar lo mucho que lo amaba, lo importante que era en su vida, ¿Es que no lo entendía? ¿No entendía que todo su amor era única y exclusivamente para él? ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

…_**Estaba herido, esa era la verdad…**_

_**Si estaba perdiendo a Misaki, era por culpa de su egoísmo. Lo extrañaba ya a pesar de que aún vivían juntos… se detestaba por haber apostado al amor y haber perdido. Derrotado… solo… triste… desilusionado… con el corazón destrozado…**_

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, obligándolo a arrugar más y más las hojas con sus manos temblorosas.

…"_**Debo arreglar un asunto, volveré en la tarde…" Lo primero era verdad pues debía de arreglar su corazón dolido de una vez por todas mientras que lo segundo era mentira pues no volvería más.**_

_**La esperanza moría al último, fue por eso que decidió esperar unos segundos más… Deseaba con fervor que Misaki pronunciara aquellas palabras que serían como las palabras mágicas que romperían el tortuoso hechizo y así vivir felizmente por el resto de sus vidas.**_

_**Antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, salió del departamento… **_

_**Espero que seas feliz, Misaki…**_

Sin poder soportarlo más, Misaki dejó que las hojas resbalaran de sus manos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con desesperación, sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿Qué había hecho? Había destrozado el corazón de Usagi sin intención al mostrarse tan apenado en su relación… Le había hecho creer que no lo amaba a causa de su pudor y nunca percibió el terrible daño que le había causado con ese silencio… A veces, las palabras lastimaban más que un arma, sin embargo, era ahora cuando notaba que e silencio era la peor arma del mundo… ¿Qué sería de un mundo en donde no existiese sonido o palabra alguna? ¿No era aquello espeluznante? Estaba comprobado que las personas necesitaban de las palabras para sobrevivir…

Cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en la inconsciencia del sueño, el único lugar en donde el silencio no estaba presente y tal vez… sólo tal vez, estarían presentes las cálidas caricias de Usagi y sus palabras de amor que noche tras noche le susurraba al oído…

Continuará…

* * *

Waaaaa! Al fin he regresado del mundo de la tristeza jojo n_nu

Perdón la tardanza pero pues es que ha habido muchos problemas emocionales u_u y pues así no se puede escribir jajaja pero nada como un buen tazón de chocokrispies para aliviar las penas e inspirar (¿Les he dicho que la leche es la fuente de mi inspiración? XD)

Bueno, como sea… por fin pude escribir este capítulo… tenía otra versión pero pues nomás no quedaba bien así que menor le reescribí jojo

No soy experta en medicina pero pues algo se aprende viendo películas XD Diablos! Hubiera visto mejor Dr. House ¬¬… Nah! Muy complicado para mí escribir lo que dice o

**HitachiinGirl: **jiji (risa nerviosa al ver la guadaña y ojos con brillo demoniaco) Supongo que ahora te he dado más razones para mandarme a la guillotina como a María Antonieta jeje pero tú eres buena y bondadosa y no me matarás aún vdd? TT-TT Piedad! Tengo dos historias yaoi que terminar! XD

Siéntete libre de estrangularme si gustas (no es cierto) XD

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo y gracias por leerlo ^-^

Nos vemos!

**Melody: ** Fiu! Gracias al cielo tú no estás afilando tu guadaña aún TToTT

Jejeje pues ya ves que me encanta alargarla y hacerla de emoción XD creo que no sirvo para hacer mini fics XD

Gracias por leerme ^-^

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos!

**Veronika: **jiji n_nu es que como habrás notado a mí me encanta el drama jeje pero discúlpame si me he salido del personaje es sólo que creo que ese es mi estilo pfff tal vez lo corrija algún día jiji

Gracias por tu review, lo tomaré en cuenta a futuro o_o

Nos vemos!

**Maiden Of Akatsuki: **jojo ya somos dos amantes del drama ^-^

Bueno, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero pues con tantas guadañas tocando a mi puerta es difícil escribir XD (no es cierto, me da gusto al menos ver que han leído mi historia jojo genial!^-^)

Gracias por tu review, nos vemos en otro capítulo!

**Esmeraldachan: **No hay problema, entiendo lo que es… wuaaa todos los maestros de matemáticas son malvados ¬¬ no es bueno estar cerca de ellos, sobre todo en exámenes XD Ahhh te entiendo, yo me desvelé en mi semana de exámenes wuaaa sobre todo con los de mate TT-TT y con los de salud y biología ufff no, no… qué horror!

Espero que todo salga bien en tus pruebas ^-^ Muchas suerte y échale ganas! Y por ser niña buena te he traído otro capítulo más para torturar muajajaajaj jeje

Bueno, pasando a otro tema… etto… ¿Aun no haces un muñeco vudú mío vdd? Eso sería malo… muuuuy maaaalo -.-u

Qué te parece si tomamos un poco de lechita con galletas en forma de osos, pandas y patitos y tenemos una agradable plática sobre el yaoi? ^-^ y tal vez quieras reconsiderar lo de la maldición y… y notarás que no soy tan malvada como parezco jejeje

Jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Nos vemos!

**SaraKem: **OwO muchísimas gracias, en verdad me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado ^-^

Wuuu por qué todo mundo piensa que soy malvada u_u no he matado a nadie en mis fics, bueno solo una vez pero fue un sueño XD así que no vale jajaja

Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos!

**Mitsuko2000: **etto… grupo? (risa nerviosa) cual grupo? Créeme, seguro que no existe tal grupo de linchamiento jojojo

Ya sé… ya sé… todo en exceso es malo pero pues ya ves… ¿Qué se me va a hacer? Me encanta dramatizar jajaja

Al cliente, lo que pide: otra actualización más jojo ^-^

Gracias por comentar, nos vemos!

**Washuuu: **jiji espero que misteriosamente desaparezca tu guadaña jojojo

Por qué no tomamos todas un vasito de leche y nos relajamos mientras comemos galletitas junjou ^-^ les pondré chocolate ^o^

Jajaja gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos!

**Omy-loly: **uhhh OwO un placer conocerte, Omy! Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia y que no te unas al grupo de "Linchen a la autora adicta a la lechita" TToTT

Cof cof… si te llega alguna invitación a unirte a ese clan, ignórala! Es… ehmm… un truco mental! XD

Jajaja gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz de que te haya dejado una buena impresión esta historia jojo

Nos vemos! ^-^

**LenorePendragon: ** jajajaja nada! La única aquí con derecho a zapear soy yo ok? Nada de piratería por favor XD

Wuaaa eso explica muchas cosas XD, tu compu se trae algo en mi contra ¬¬ algún día la zapearé también… aunque eso sería raro o_ó

Nada! La leche es buena, el café no u_u por eso es que lo usan los emos XD se queman la lengua para sentirse vivos jojo y para que los escuchen jeje quién no va a escuchar los gritos de alguien quemándose la lengua? XD

Jajaja yaoi canadiense eh? Me agrada, yo quiero yaoi inglés y americano w"

Cómo me vas a arrojar por las escaleras si no estoy cerca de unas? XD

Booo, ya cumplí con otro capitulo más My Lord (reverencia estilo Sebastian *¬* no baile ridículo estilo monoshitsuji ¬¬…)

Nos vemos!

**CRISTAL: **OwO gracias por leerme!

Jejeje ahora entiendo por qué me tachan de tirana judía XD jajaja perdón por haberte hecho esperar, no era mi intención u_u pero eres buena y bondadosa y me perdonarás vdd? (carita estilo gato de Shrek OmO)

Y no te unas al club de linchamiento XD es malo! Jajaja

Gracias por comentar! Nos vemos!

BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS POR LEER MI FIC! -W-

Y NO SOY TAN MALVADA COMO CREEN TT^TT PATRICIA Y COFEE SI SON MALOS! WUAAA POR QUÉ LOS MENCIONO EN UN FIC YAOI? WUAAA MIEDO!

NOS VEMOS!


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertenecen TT-TT, siendo mi único fin el de entretenimiento y no de lucro ^-^

* * *

El dejarse a merced de la inconsciencia del sueño puede, algunas veces, llegar a ser la mejor solución, sin embargo, otras, puede ser la peor tortura que puedas imaginar. No siempre lo que tenemos son dulces sueños en donde nuestros más profundos deseos se hacen realidad, no. Siempre hay una doble cara en el sueño y, esas dobles caras, son llamadas comúnmente pesadillas.

El joven Misaki quedó dormido pero no fue precisamente lo más reconfortante que pudo tener desde que se enteró del accidente de su amado escritor.

_-¿Dónde… estoy?_

_Misaki estaba en un lugar oscuro y sombrío, sin embargo, no era esa clase de sueños en donde sólo te hallas parados sobre un fondo negro, era un lugar, de eso no había duda. Tanteó entre las oscuridad, topándose sus manos con lo que al parecer eran cajas mohosas, ¿Un sótano tal vez?_

_Siguió cuidadosamente el camino que formulaban las cajas apiladas en desorden, hasta que sus ojos percibieron una tenue luz que se infiltraba a través de la ranura de una puerta que estaba el final de las escaleras rechinantes de madera. Subió con mismo temor que lo haría un niño pequeño al adentrarse en la oscuridad que tanto le aterraba._

_Escuchó voces… apenas audibles pero estaba seguro de que lo eran._

_Abrió la puerta que rechinó ligeramente ante el esfuerzo de abrirla, suspendido en la incógnita de saber qué era lo que le aguardaba tras la puerta. _

_La intensa luz lo cegó momentáneamente, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de su brazo hasta que éstos se acostumbraron a la luz._

_Se halló confundido ante el elegante pasillo que se abría ante él, ¿En dónde estaba?_

_La curiosidad era una enfermedad de la juventud…_

_El castaño recorrió aquel pasillo, guiándose de las voces que se hacían más fuertes a cada paso que él daba hasta que, finalmente, llegó a una habitación más que majestuosa con sus múltiples adornos que indicaban que la familia era de una alta y finísima alcurnia. _

_Había múltiples personas, en su mayoría adultos, bebiendo champagne y comiendo bocadillos, murmurando entre ellos con ansías por conocer al invitado._

_-Su atención por favor… - llamó la atención una voz conocida para Misaki – Es un honor el ver a tantas personas reunidas este día en honor al regreso de mi hijo legítimo_

_Misaki lo conocía pero le era un poco difícil el reconocerlo siendo un hombre joven y de imponente presencia._

_-Por favor, permítanme presentarles a mi hijo… - hizo una seña hacia los cortinajes de donde salió un niño rubio y ojos color malva_

_No… no podía ser él…_

_-Usami Akihiko – presentó el señor_

_Todas las personas sonrieron y aplaudieron ante las presencia del aludido, mientras que el hombre, que no era otro más que el padre de Akihiko, sostenía con orgullo los hombros de su hijo que no dejaba de sonreír ante la agradable bienvenida que se le estaba brindando, ¡Qué cálida sonrisa la de él!_

_Sus pies, al darse cuenta Misaki, habían empezado a caminar hacia el niño que aún sonreía con la satisfacción que sólo puede tener un niño al dar orgullo a su padre. Sin embargo, Misaki pudo percatarse de que no era notado por nadie._

_Varias personas se acercaron al padre, dando poca importancia a la llegada del feliz niño, insistiendo en discutir asuntos de negocios urgentes._

_-Padre… - lo llamó tímidamente el rubio_

_-Ahora no, Akihiko – respondió su padre, caminando hacia su oficina en compañía de otros hombres_

_El niño permaneció en su mismo lugar, observando cómo su padre se encerraba nuevamente en aquella habitación para discutir acerca de temas que él aún no comprendía a su tierna edad. Buscó con la mirada a alguien con quien pudiese tener una agradable charla… no tardó en notar que únicamente había adultos que no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada, haciendo que se encogiese ligeramente de hombros._

_-¿Piensas quedarte parado todo el día? – preguntó un joven de lentes a sus espaldas_

_Akihiko le miró confundido._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_El joven acomodó sus lentes._

_-Mi nombre es Usami Haruhiko y podría decirse que somos hermanos – respondió con cierta molestia_

_-¿Hermanos?_

_El mayor se encogió de hombros._

_-Tú y yo tenemos diferentes madres pero nuestro padre es el mismo, es decir, somos hermanastros, ¿Lo entiendes?_

_El rubio asintió con una irresistible sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Eso quiere decir… que eres mi hermano mayor? – preguntó con la misma ilusión de todo niño pequeño_

_El mayor le miró desconcertado, ¿Por qué él no le miraba con el mismo odio que las demás personas?_

_-Joven Usami… - se acercó una señora con arrogancia al menor – No debería estar cerca de este niño…_

_La señora miró a Haruhiko con desaprobación._

_-¿Por qué no…?_

_-Es malo que estés cerca de este niño – interrumpió la señora – Si lo aceptas como hermano, mancharía tu reputación como legítimo heredero del señor Usami_

_-Pero…_

_-Akihiko… - una señora bastante parecida a él lo llamó con enfado - ¿Qué haces con ese chico?_

_Akihiko miró con melancolía a la que al parecer era su madre, ¿Por qué era malo hablar con tu propio hermano?_

_-¿Acaso no me has escuchado, Akihiko? Ven inmediatamente a mi habitación…_

_El menor se encogió con cierto temor y rabia, mirando de reojo hacia donde hacía algunos momento estaba Haruhiko, no era de sorprenderse que ya no estuviese ahí después de tan ofensivos comentarios._

_Una vez en los aposentos de su madre, Akihiko no obtuvo más que una bofetada por parte de su madre evidentemente encolerizada._

_-Te prohíbo hablar con ese niño nuevamente, ¿Entiendes? – le reprimió duramente – Como hijo legítimo de Fuyuhiko, tienes el derecho absoluto a sus propiedades y negocios, así que ese tal Haruhiko no tiene ningún derecho por encima de ti y mucho menos a ser reconocido como hijo de tu padre._

_Akihiko reprimía sus impulsos de llorar, no demostraría nuca más debilidad ante las demás personas. Sus puños cerrados enérgicamente apoyaban su decisión de cero debilidad, de ahora en adelante, él sería su única fortaleza y nada ni nadie más ingresaría a su mundo de autoprotección. _

_Misaki sintió deseos de llorar, los hermanos no se habían separado por culpa de sus diferencias. Había sido culpa de las demás personas que no habían hecho más que corromper la inocencia de dos niños con sus palabras hirientes, ¿Cómo era posible que su madre lo tratara con tanta frialdad a sabiendas de que no era culpa de él?_

_-Ese fue el comienzo de mi aislamiento… - murmuró una voz ansiada a sus espaldas_

_El de ojos verdes giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz._

_-Usagi-san…_

_El escritor tenía un semblante relajado… casi angelical como si ya no hubiese ninguna preocupación._

_Misaki se aferró a él fuertemente, liberando sus lágrimas sobre el torso de Usagi quien lo rodeó con sus protectores brazos._

_Las manos del joven temblaban de ansiedad._

_-¿U…sagi-san? – su voz era igual de temblorosa_

_-¿Si? – su voz era igualmente angelical y llena de paz_

_Sus manos se aferraron con mayor fuerza al escritor._

_-¿Sig…nifica que… que ya estás mejor?_

_El escritor se separó ligeramente de Misaki, limpiando las lágrimas de éste con sus largos dedos, sonriendo cálidamente… irradiando una paz descomunal. Suavemente negó con la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su adorado Misaki._

_-Ahora lo estoy contigo a mi lado – susurró_

_Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos del joven Takahashi, negando con su cabeza._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó aterrado_

_-Es probable que ya no exista más, Misaki – respondió el escritor_

_La fuerza huyó del cuerpo de Misaki, cayendo de rodillas, apoyándose de las piernas de Usagi… aferrando fuertemente sus manos a su cabeza._

_-No… ¡No…! – gritaba Misaki, histéricamente - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No, Usagi! ¡No!_

_Los sollozos incrementaban entre la ahogada voz del castaño mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista._

_Como si fuese el fin de un acto de una obra teatral, todo se oscureció a su alrededor, quedando únicamente el escritor quien no entendía la situación del todo al ver a Misaki derramar lágrimas._

_-Misaki… - pronunció su nombre con voz temblorosa – No quiero esto…_

_Sus manos se aferraron mutuamente._

_-Quiero volver – rogó el escritor con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Poco la imagen del escritor fue atenuándose lentamente como ocurre con un espíritu al ser alcanzado por las caricias del sol._

_-Usagi-san… - Misaki apretó más sus dedos a los del escritor - ¡No! ¡No te vayas…!_

_-Misaki… - el escritor se aferró igualmente hasta que únicamente quedó el murmullo de su voz, perdiéndose en la oscuridad total_

_El castaño gritó desesperadamente el nombre de su amado sin éxito… perdiendo poco a poco la voz… perdiendo la razón… desquiciándose al enfrentarse a semejante soledad._

Abrió sus ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto y las gotas de sudor resbalando por todo su cuerpo. Posó una mano sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente. No había tiempo qué perder, sabía que Usagi necesitaba de él en esos precisos instantes y él no estaba a su lado para darle esa fortaleza.

Salió del edificio a grandes zancadas, ignorando la voz de Haruhiko quien lo llamaba consternadamente a lo lejos.

Llegó al hospital con la respiración sofocada. No le importaba, necesitaba estar a un lado de su amado escritor. Se detuvo con horror al marco de la puerta de habitación al escuchar que el electrocardiograma alertaba acerca de la carencia de pulso en él.

-¡Enfermera, deprisa! – gritó el médico de cabecera

Rápidamente accionaban el desfibrilador.

-¡Atrás! – gritó, aplicando la descarga sobre el pecho del escritor

-¡Usagi-san! – gritaba Misaki mientras era retenido por otros médicos

Todo intento de salvar al escritor fueron vanos para el médico quien negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente al no haber sido capaz de salvar a su paciente.

Fuyuhiko estrelló su puño contra la pared, sollozando y sintiéndose miserable por la pérdida de su hijo.

Misaki se zafó de los médicos que trataban de retenerle inútilmente, cayendo de rodillas ante la cama en donde yacía el recién finado escritor. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron el largo del cuerpo hasta situarse sobre su torso.

Los médicos, impotentes, abandonaron la habitación.

-No me abandones… - imploró con apenas un hilo de voz – Por favor…

Hundió su rostro en el abdomen de éste, aferrando sus manos a las impecables sábanas.

Nowaki llegó exaltado a la habitación, mirando con horror la escena. Dio la espalda a la escena, mientras sacaba nerviosamente su móvil pues había prometido a Hiro-san notificarle inmediatamente de cualquier reacción, ¿Cómo comunicar semejante noticia?

Misaki encontró la mano de su adorado, sosteniéndola firmemente.

-¿Por qué, Usagi…? ¿Por qué me has abandonado…? – preguntaba entre sollozos

Todos enmudecieron al escuchar un débil _bip_ proveniente desde el electrocardiograma. Posaron sus vistas en el aparato, aguardando a que nuevamente hubiese una ondulación en la pantalla del aparato.

Nuevamente hubo otra ondulación débil acompañada con un _bip_…

-¡Doctor! – gritó Nowaki

La mano del escritor se contrajo ligeramente sobre la de Misaki.

Los médicos acudieron inmediatamente mientras observaban con incredulidad cómo la vida volvía al que creían muerto.

-Usagi… - susurró Misaki con la esperanza negada a morir

Los _bips _empezaron a ser constantes, regularizándose poco a poco.

-Usagi… - insistió el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos

Nuevamente otra contracción en la mano del escritor, mientras su boca y ojos se contraían igualmente.

-Continua, chico… - animaron los médicos – sigue llamándolo…

-Por favor despierta, Usagi… - Misaki pegó su rostro a la mano del escritor

Como si tan sólo hubiese estado dormido, el escritor abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando a cada intento de adaptarse a la intensa luz.

Misaki sonrió con alivio, cerrando los ojos de los cuales continuaban brotando las lágrimas.

El escritor sonrió con dificultad al reconocer a Misaki, apretando ligeramente la mano de éste como una forma de decir "hola".

-Hola… - logró articular Misaki con voz temblorosa

Akihiko se encogió ligeramente de dolor al sonreír.

-Debemos analizarlo – comentó el médico, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del joven

-Claro… - respondió Misaki, posando nuevamente su mirada verduzca en Usagi – Estarás bien…

Usagi parpadeó una sola vez con lentitud, afirmando que lo entendía.

El castaño se incorporó lentamente, soltando, no queriendo, la mano de Akihiko.

Fuyuhiko, Nowaki y Misaki aguardaban impacientes en el pasillo mientras empezaban a llegar los demás quienes preguntaron inmediatamente sobre el estado del escritor, alegrándose de que finalmente hubiese reaccionado.

Hiroki, abrazó fuertemente a Nowaki en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas y su temblar a causa de la conmoción por su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Aikawa abrazó a Misaki, sintiéndose aliviada por Misaki quien era el que más estaba sufriendo por el escritor que, hasta hacía algunas horas, estaba inconsciente.

Asahina abrazaba fuertemente a Isaka, sonriéndose mutuamente con alivio.

Takahiro llegó en compañía de Manami, estrechando ambos a Misaki quien ahora derramaba lágrimas de felicidad por no haber perdido a su amado Usagi-san. Tal vez ellos no lo entendían aún pero eso era un asunto carente de importancia a comparación a Usagi.

Fuyuhiko abrazó a su hijo Haruhiko, susurrándole disculpas por no haber sido el padre que él hubiese deseado tener. Aunque el hijo sentía aún cierto rencor hacia su padre, logró apartar un poco su orgullo para posar una mano sobre la espalda de su padre. Era agradable tener una nueva oportunidad para mejor la relación entre familia.

El médico se vio obligado a interrumpir con su presencia aquella escena conmovedora.

-Al parecer ha reaccionado bastante bien – diagnosticó – No hemos detectado traumas en alguna parte de su cuerpo y si todo es como esperamos, seguramente podrá recuperarse completamente

La tensión desapareció de entre los presentes, sonriendo ampliamente.

El médico sonrió igualmente.

-Es una suerte que cuente con una familia y amigos que lo apoyen en estos momentos – guiñó un ojo a Misaki, dándose media vuelta

Misaki se acercó al padre de Usagi.

-Usami sama – se inclinó Misaki – Lamento molestarlo pero me agradaría cuidar a su hijo hasta que mejore

Fuyuhiko lo miró con cierta sorpresa, sin embargo, recordó que gracias a él su hijo había reaccionado. No podía negar el mejor cuidado a su hijo. Asintió sonriente.

-Confío en que sabrás cuidarlo – agregó

Esta vez, Takahiro no objeto a la decisión de Misaki.

Misaki no se preocupó en sentarse cómodamente sobre una silla, se hallaba hincado sobre el suelo, sosteniendo la alargada mano del escritor con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Había algo más importante que la salud de Usagi?

Mientras acariciaba la mano de éste, abrió los ojos al sentir esa agradable calidez en su mano.

-Hola… - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

El escritor sonrió con satisfacción, apretando más la mano de su añorado Misaki.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó

Asintió débilmente.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Negó con un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza mientras su semblante se transformaba en uno de melancolía y de cierta confusión, ¿Estaría nuevamente torturándose con la duda de lo que el chico sentía por él?

-Usagi-san… - el castaño sostuvo con ambas manos la pálida mano de Akihiko – Sobre lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días…

El escritor parecía bastante interesado en las palabras que estaban a punto de brotar de los labios del chico, sin embargo, un dolor en el pecho lo obligó a quejarse, respirando con cierta dificultad.

-Será mejor que lo dejes descansar – sugirió una enfermera que recién ingresaba a la habitación para revisar tanto signos como las necesidades del escritor – Está bastante agotado y probablemente confundido por lo que recién sucedió

El de mirada verduzca suspiró, realmente deseaba decir lo mucho que amaba al escritor, necesitaba disipar sus dudas respecto a lo que Misaki sentía por él.

La enfermera concluyó con su labor retirándose de la habitación no sin antes ofrecer algo para Misaki quien negó agradecido.

-Descansa, Usagi-san – acomodó sus cabellos – Mañana será otro día para hablar…

El escritor suspiró entre sueños, pareciendo más descansado que antes.

El joven Takahashi deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre el rostro de escritor hasta situar su mano en el palpitante torso, era una sensación maravillosa el sentir sus suaves latidos.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, Usagi-san? – murmuró sonriente – Nuestros latidos son uno sólo…

Inconscientemente, posó su otra mano sobre su propio corazón, comprobando así sus palabras. Tal vez no era físicamente posible pero no había nada más real para el chico que aquel sonido unísono de sus palpitares.

-Te amo – susurró nuevamente

Acercó su rostro hasta el del mayor, sintiendo su suave respiración hasta juntar sus labios en un beso que tanto habían necesitado ambos. Pareció durar una eternidad aquel beso ahora que era Misaki quien tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo y no Akihiko.

El rostro del rubio se relajó aún más hasta que una sonrisa de infinita tranquilidad se dibujó en su apacible semblante dormido.

-No sabes lo mucho que echo de menos tus caricias – no sabía la razón que lo llevaba a decir aquello que lógicamente era innecesario decir

* * *

WAAA NO ME APALEEN, AÚN QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO JOJOJO (ES QUE SI LO METÍA AQUÍ SE IBA A HACER MUY LARGO) JEJEJE

NOS VEMOS EN EL EPÍLOGO! ^O^


	8. Epílogo

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECEN, SIENDO MI OBJETIVO EL DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Semanas después…**_

Ahora que el escritor daba muestras de una extraordinaria recuperación, podía ser dado de alta del hospital.

Algunas personas aguardaban impacientes a las afueras del hospital con cámaras y micrófonos listos para entrevistar al escritor que no tardaba en atravesar aquellas puertas. Otras personas portaban letreros con mensajes para demostrar lo preocupados que habían estado por la salud del gran novelista.

-¿Usagi-san? – lo llamaba Misaki por todo el pasillo

-Misaki-kun… ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó Aikawa

-Aikawa-san, ¿Ha visto a Usagi-san?

Ella posó un dedo sobre su barbilla.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… dijo algo sobre conseguir cigarrillos

-¿Cigarrillos…? Pero en un hospital no venden…

Misaki pensó en mil formas de torturar al escritor, tal vez algunas semanas más en el hospital no le afectarían a ese escritor escurridizo.

Aikawa reía nerviosamente.

-Pero, ¿Sabes, Misaki-kun? Un escritor con bastón no puede estar muy lejos…

-Tiene razón, Aikawa-san… - Misaki caminaba hacia las puertas del hospital con un abrigo para el fugitivo

Las personas esperaban con ansias la salida del escritor tan afamado… "Si tan sólo supiesen…" pensaba Misaki mientras atravesaba la multitud

El joven caminó sobre la acera, guiándose por su intuición para poder dar alcance al fugitivo.

Finalmente lo divisó, estaba próximo a cruzar una calle, evidentemente molesto por tener que valerse del apoyo de un bastón.

-¡Bakahiko! – gritó el chico de ojos verdes, atrayendo la atención de varias personas entre ellas al aludido

Sin darle importancia a las miradas que se posaban sobre él, camino con enfado hacia Usagi quien aguardaba en la esquina.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces saliendo en ese estado por tu cuenta y con nieve en todo Japón?– le recriminó

El mayor se encogió de hombros, retomando su camino.

-Era molesto el ver que tantas personas esperaban fuera del hospital –respondió, mientras cruzaba con cierta dificultad

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Baka!

El castaño respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

-Es igual, ¿Cómo hiciste para salir sin ser visto? - preguntó un poco más calmado

-Por la puerta de emergencias – respondió con naturalidad

Se detuvo frente al parque en donde había estado minutos antes de su accidente. Los dolorosos recuerdos insistían en resurgir.

Misaki notó que el escritor se estremecía mientras su rostro se tornaba melancólico.

-Usagi-san… - posó el abrigo sobre su espalda con un semblante cariñoso – Hace frío…

El rubio sonrió con calidez al castaño, ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? No había nada más real que la inocencia de su Misaki.

-Etto… - Misaki se frotó con un dedo su sien, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo – Usagi-san, yo…

-¡Mamá, está nevando! – gritó un niño con emoción, captando la atención de la pareja que había levantado la vista para sentir los copos de nieve sobre su faz

El joven Takahashi sentía un nudo de nervios en el estómago, tratando de armarse de valor para enfrentar al escritor que miraba con aire nostálgico el cielo de un color turbio. Concentrándose intensamente, miró con fijeza al rubio hasta que éste se percató de ello.

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, el castaño lo atrajo rápidamente con un movimiento de rodearlo del cuello, posando sus labios fugazmente sobre los del escritor, causando una tremenda conmoción en éste.

Incrédulo, Akihiko, posó sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios, tratando de retener aquella calidez en ellos… ¿Lo estaba soñando? ¿A caso aún se encontraba en el hospital?

Misaki tenía su rostro hundido entre sus manos, pretendiendo ocultar su sonrojes a causa de su acción tan espontánea e incontrolable.

El mayor sonrió secretamente a sabiendas de que todo era real, deseando mantener esa realidad grabada por siempre en su memoria. Deslizó su mano hasta la de Misaki, apretándola tiernamente y sin presionarlo.

-Regresemos a casa – rogó con voz que derritió al castaño

Entendiendo la causa del sonrojo de su amado, Usagi retomó el camino de vuelta a casa, dándole así tiempo al menor para aclarar sus ideas y acciones.

El menor observó alejarse lentamente al escritor apoyado en su bastón, ¿Había hecho bien en hacer tal cosa? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de no imaginar las consecuencias que más adelante pagaría estando ambos a solas en casa, aunque… si el escritor estaba aún lastimado, probablemente estaría salvado de sufrir las consecuencias.

Llegaron finalmente al departamento que había estado prácticamente deshabitado a causa del accidente que había sufrido el escritor.

-Bien, bienvenido a casa – le recibió Misaki

Finalmente podía estar en la comodidad de su casa y ya no más en aquel hospital en donde la comida siempre era horrible. Extrañaba también la comida de Misaki.

-Será mejor que descanses – sugirió Misaki

-Sí – respondió por vez primera sin objetar

Era raro que Usagi fuese tan dócil.

El mayor empezó poco a poco a ascender por las escaleras, quejándose ligeramente a cada paso que daba seguramente por el dolor que le causaba su pierna aún lastimada.

-Te ayudaré, Usagi-san – se ofreció el joven, posando un brazo del escritor por detrás de sus hombros para servirle de apoyo firme – Te será más fácil subir si te apoyas en mí

Usagi no pudo evitar el recordar aquella vez en que Misaki se lastimó el pie a causa de su hermano y la forma en que tuvo que llevarlo a cuestas… Si tan sólo Misaki pudiese llevarlo de la misma forma sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero, obviamente, eso era algo difícil para Misaki dada su estatura.

Finalmente lograron subir las escaleras y ahora sólo quedaba recorrer el pasillo para llegar a la habitación del accidentado.

Una vez en el cuarto, Misaki ayudó a Akihiko a recostarse en su cama con sumo cuidado pues estaba notando que el escritor respiraba sofocadamente, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó el castaño consternado

El rubio articuló algunas palabras con dificultad pero el menor no entendió con claridad lo que decía, obligándose a acercar su oído a los labios del otro, sin embargo, no sospechó que era una treta del escritor para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Wua! ¡Baka! – protestó el de ojos verdes, tratando de zafarse de los brazos del conejo

Akihiko mordió con sensualidad la oreja del chico, provocando que se ruborizara y excitara a la vez.

-Ah… U…Usagi-san… deberías de estar en reposo y no… - reprimió un gemido de placer al sentir las frías manos del aludido recorrer parte de su torso y abdomen

-Estar con Misaki es bastante reposo para mí – respondió mientras sus labios descendían poco a poco por el cuello hasta rozar sus hombros

Imposibilitado en moverse, Misaki se rendía ante las suaves caricias que tanto le agradaban a pesar de negarlo. Sus prendas superiores empezaban poco a poco a ocupar parte del suelo y de la mullida cama.

Con un hábil movimiento y teniéndolo a su total merced, Usagi giró para aprisionar con su cuerpo al chico que tanto amaba, retomando la tarea de recorrer con sus labios cada milímetro del cuello del muchacho.

-Dilo… rogó el escritor

-Ah… ¿Qué…? – sólo podía concentrarse en reprimir sus gemidos de placer

-Di si me amas – insistió, dando mordiscos suaves a su oreja nuevamente

La vergüenza de ser visto por Usagi le robaba toda la concentración al pobre castaño quien se aferró a los celosos y protectores brazos de escritor. El deseo lo estaba matando… todo lo que deseaba era que hiciese de una buena vez lo que el escritor tenía en mente.

Ante su silencio de respuesta, se separó ligeramente de él, apoyándose sobre sus manos y rodillas para poder encararlo.

-Misaki… ¿Me amas?

Perdiéndose inmediatamente la excitación del chico ante aquella pregunta seria, abrió los ojos de un golpe como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla sólo que ahora parecía que nuevamente se adentraba en ella al escuchar la misma pregunta que había sido plasmada como pensamiento del escritor en una aparentemente nueva novela. Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del escritor.

Como era de esperarse, Usagi mal interpretó aquella reacción de Misaki.

-Lo siento… - se alejó un poco – No quise ponerte en un dilema

Aferró más sus manos a los brazos de Usagi, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

-No es eso – respondió con voz temblorosa – Es sólo que… leí tus últimos escritos y nunca… nunca noté el dolor que te causaba al reprimir mis palabras…

El rubio tomó una mano del castaño, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo, justo sobre el corazón.

-Misaki, yo…

-Te amo, Usagi-san… - las palabras le robaron el aliento de la boca mientras su corazón se aceleraba – Por favor, nunca vuelvas a dudarlo

Mientras lágrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en los ojos del escritor, estrechó entre sus brazos a su siempre amado Misaki, sintiéndose el ser más feliz por el simple hecho de tener a una persona tan espontánea junto a él. Nunca cambiaría a Misaki por nada ni nadie.

No tardó en mostrar toda la pasión que en él despertaba. Retomando su tarea de despojar al chico de sus prendas completamente, hasta quedar ambos piel con piel, amándose y demostrándoselo hasta fusionarse en un solo como solían hacer.

La noche llegó cayó sobre la pareja mientras ambos yacían abrazados y agotados sobre la cama, tratando de retomar su respiración normal.

El chico no podía evitar el cabecear mientras el escritor lo rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos… habían sido semanas que no tenía un sueño completo que era de esperarse que estuviese totalmente fatigado luego de haber estado en la habitación del conejo.

Usagi se incorporó lentamente una vez que comprobó que su amado dormía profundamente, encaminándose hacia su habitación de trabajo. Ingresó en la habitación, encontrando sus escritos tirados en el suelo. Recogió las hojas tiradas, notando rastros de lágrimas sobre sus escritos… Misaki había llorado al leer todos sus pensamientos plasmados en novelas.

_-Perdón, Misaki…_ - pensó melancólicamente

Buscó el encendedor que siempre guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio.

Las palabras sobraron en cuanto el escritor activó el encendedor, incendiando sus escritos que se consumieron rápidamente por las llamas.

_**Y como por arte de magia, la tristeza desapareció de la mente nublada del escritor, como aquella nube negra que se marchó del que antes había sido un valle feliz… Y como aquella historia, la felicidad volvió pero, no obstante, el escritor no caería en el error de creer que siempre sería felicidad en su mundo pues eran inevitables las cuatros estaciones en el valle y tarde o temprano aquellos tiernos capullos que en primavera había florecido tan esplendorosamente, marchitarían en cuanto el otoño llegara y morirían sin remedio en cuanto el invierno llegara… Pero grande fue su sorpresa al saber que había encontrado a su hermosa flor que había sido capaz de sobrevivir las cuatros estaciones…**_

_Tras este dolor  
y de tanto sufrir  
se que al final podremos sonreír..._

_Tras este dolor  
y de tanto sufrir  
se que al final podremos sonreír...  
antes de alcanzar nuestra felicidad,  
se que siempre hay que pasar por lo peor.  
_

_La razón de viajar tanto  
y de siempre deambular  
eran por mis sueños alcanzar  
pero yo no hice más que escapar.  
_

_Quisiera saber que habrá mañana  
solo así podre vivir sin miedo,  
nadaré sin parar  
contra la corriente por ti...  
ya no me queda más que seguir._

_Dicen que el dolor te puede consumir  
pero al final aún puedes ser feliz..._

_Busco una flor que pueda aguantar  
todas las 4 estaciones sin morir...  
_

_Esperando el amanecer  
me carcome la ansiedad,  
ojos rojos de tanto llorar…  
¿Cuándo irá todo esto a acabar?  
_

_En mi soledad a la luz de luna  
sueño con volar lejos de aquí  
con estas alas que solo quieren volar hasta ti...  
debo ser fuerte y continuar._

_Quisiera volar entre las nubes  
ahora que la lluvia ya pasó  
en la oscuridad siempre habrá una luz  
que con fuerza siempre brillará  
debo ser fuerte y continuar…_

-Ahhh, ¿Usagi-san? – apareció un Misaki bostezando a sus espaldas - ¿Qué haces?

Tiernamente atrajo al menor hasta sus brazos, seguido de depositar un beso en sus cálidos labios.

El castaño se percató de las cenizas en el suelo y el olor a quemado.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué el olor a quemado?

Sonrió el mayor.

-No eran necesarios aquellos escritos que sólo nos causaron dolor

-Hay dos cosas para las cuales no necesito descansar, Misaki – respondió seductoramente, acercando sus labios hasta su oído – De decirte lo mucho que te amo y… - mordisqueó su lóbulo, infiltrando una mano bajo la camisa del chico - … de hacerte mío cada día…

Las protestas eran inútiles cuando se trataban de las caricias combinadas con la voluntad de Akihiko.

-¿Sabes a qué otra cosa no podría renunciar? – preguntó mientras descendía por el tibio cuello del joven Takahashi

-¿Qué…es?

-A la comida de Misaki… - respondió

-En ese caso ten… tendré que preparar algo muy especial mañana – respondió entre suaves gemidos de placer

-Por supuesto, se trata de mi regreso a tu lado

-_¡Qué vanidosos y engreído! _– pensó Misaki, perdiéndose nuevamente en el éxtasis...

-Misaki… Misaki… - el menor protestó ante la interrupción de su profundo sueño – Despierta…

De mala gana, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el escritor vestido y listo para salir de compras.

-Tengo hambre – se dio a entender el mayor, picando las mejillas del semi dormido

Misaki se sacudió el dedo de Usagi de un manotazo.

-¿Tiene que ser tan temprano? – preguntó molesto

-Es casi medio día – reprochó el rubio como un niño pequeño

Repentinamente, el castaño abrió los ojos, ¿Había dicho medio día? Se incorporó rápidamente recordando que debía sacar a Usagi del departamento cerca del medio día.

-¡Es tarde! – se puso en pie, buscando cualquier cosa qué ponerse - ¡Debemos ir cuanto antes por las compras!

El escritor observaba a Misaki desde su posición acuclillada, seguía cada movimiento frenético del chico hasta que lo vio deshacerse de su pijama para ponerse su ropa. No dudó en incorporase y acercarse hasta él.

-Misaki… - lo abrazó por la espalda, sosteniéndolo de las manos para ayudarlo a desabotonarse la camisa que recién empezaba el chico a abotonar – Esta es mi tarea…

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! – protestó, retomando su labor de abotonarse la camisa – Será en la noche…

Debido a los nervios, Misaki había dicho algo muy peligroso que, obviamente, no pasó desapercibido por Akihiko quien sonrió con malicia, alejándose de su amado para permitirle cambiarse.

-De acuerdo – caminó hacia la puerta - el postre siempre es lo que más se disfruta luego de la cena…

Misaki giró hacia el escritor que ya había desparecido de la habitación.

-_¿Postre? –_ pensó Misaki con confusión - _¿A qué se habrá referido?_

Decidió restarle importancia debido a que tenía el tiempo presionándolo.

Misaki también extrañó al escritor, sobre todo cuando no dejaba de traer latas y productos que desconocía el escritor para preguntarle por el uso de cada uno… Era como un niño que todo lo que sus ojos veían le atraían y no dejaba de preguntar qué era. Con un Usagi en su vida, no necesitaba de niños pequeños pues lo tenía a él.

En el regreso a casa, Usagi se sintió lo suficientemente cómodo para narrar su intento de lavar platos aquella vez en que se emborrachó.

-No puedo creer que no sepas usar una esponja – comentó Misaki con sarcasmo

-En la tele se ve más fácil – se excusó

-No deberías de ver tanta tele – le regañó – Es mejor que preguntes antes de intentar hacer algo así…

-¡Tsk! Lo dices como si fuera tan difícil…

-_Es lo mismo que pienso… - _se reservó sus pensamientos mientras abría la puerta del departamento

El escritor ingresó primeramente, encontrándose con su departamento totalmente en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué está tan oscu…? – en cuanto accionó el interruptor, retrocedió ante la presencia de todos

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron al unísono, seguido de el sonido festivo

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada – respondió Misaki dejando las compras en la barra

-Peor fue hace… - sus pensamientos de unieron en fracción de segundos, relacionando todo

Mientras él pensaba que Misaki salía con alguien más y de deprimía por su comportamiento tan extraño, el castaño se esforzaba al máximo por preparar una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños que ocurrió el mismo día del accidente… Con tantas emociones mezcladas, no había recordado su cumpleaños hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Sucede algo, Usagi-san? – preguntó Misaki consternado

El escritor negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que… había olvidado mi cumpleaños – respondió conmocionado

Todos enmudecieron ante las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar silenciosamente por el rostro del escritor… era un momento único pues, hasta ahora, nunca antes nadie aparte de Misaki le habían visto llorar.

Era algo raro para el rubio, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer pero ignoraba la razón… ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Miedo? No sabía pero sentía todas aquellas emociones que nunca antes le despertaron los demás, por vez primera, todos en una fiesta en su honor le prestaba atención a sus emociones.

Un pañuelo le fue extendido hacia él y lo tomó pensando que era Misaki quien se lo ofrecía. Era Haruhiko quien se había acercado a ofrecérselo.

-Tal vez nunca nos llevaremos bien – comentó – pero entiendo que es humano llorar cuando te sientes notado por los que te rodean…

Esta vez Akihiko no lo miró con hostilidad, simplemente lo miró confundido y con ojos llorosos aún mientras lo más parecido a una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

Misaki sintió una satisfacción en su corazón al ver que Usagi le devolvió, aunque imperceptible, el mismo intento de sonrisa.

Poco a poco el ambiente se tornó en uno realmente familiar, conviviendo todos en una agradable conversación mientras disfrutaban de un manjar preparado por Misaki para el deleite de su amado conejo.

Si Usagi no era precisamente una persona sociable, ahora se mostraba con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y hablando con todos los presentes… Inclusive, la atmósfera "Prohibido acercarse" desapareció por algunos instantes, permitiéndole al pequeño Mahiro (hijo de Manami y Takahiro) juguetear cerca de la pierna del escritor quien no protestó ante la presencia del infante.

Todos eran conscientes de que los lazos familiares seguirían igual entre la familia Usami, todo sabían que el escritor no cambiaría de actitud pasada la fiesta… todos sabían que el pequeño Mahiro terminaría por exasperar al gran novelista quien inmediatamente lo alejaría con una mirada y atmósfera tétrica… Sin embargo, ¿Cuál sería el chiste si el novelista cambiaba su forma de ser? El encanto se perdería porque sería una persona más del montón y la gente suele aburrirse de la gente normal.

¿Acaso no es más emocionante la vida teniendo a un gran novelista de nombre Akihiko Usami cerca que a un simple Akihiko Usami?

Por la noche, cuando todos se marcharon del departamento, el escritor obligó al chico a cumplir su promesa de seguir con lo que había prometido en la mañana…

-Ahora que la cena ha terminado – susurró Usagi, teniendo acorralado al joven contra la pared de la cocina – Tengo derecho a mi postre prometido

-¿Postre has…?

Los colores subieron al rostro del menor, ¿A esto se refería Usagi con postre?

-¡Wua! ¡No, espera! ¡Espe…!

Y así dio comienzo a otra noche más de acción en el departamento del afamado novelista y su amante.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: LA CANCIÓ ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL LLAMADA ORIGINALMENTE "ONLY HUMAN", INTERPRETADA POR SUPUESTO POR LUIGI ^O^**

**

* * *

**

WUAAAA AL FIN LO ACABÉ! TT^TT (AUNQUE SIENTO QUE LE FALTÓ ALGO -_-u )

PERDONEN LA DEMORA DEL EPÍLOGO, YA TENÍA LA MAYORÍA ESCRITO CUANDO SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO 7 DEL FIC PERO PUES TIENDO A DISTRARME MUCHO Y NO ME CONCENTRABA PARA PODER HACERLO YA QUE LOS EPÍLOGOS NO SON MIS FUERTE =_=

LA IDEA ERA ACABRLO EN LA TARDE PARA SUBIRLO PERO PUES MI MAMÁ ME SOBORNÓ CON COMPRARME LIBROS SI LE CONSEGUÍA MÁS FICS DE CANDY Y TERRY (COSA QUE NO ES FÁCIL CUANDO YA HA LEÍDO CASI TODOS ¬¬U)

BUENO, CREO QUE TENDRÉ UN BREVE RETIRO DE FICS JEJEJE YA EXPLOTÉ MUCHO LA SERIE Y NO QUIERO HACERME RUTINARIA ^-^ (ADEMÁS DE QUE SOLO ME QUEDA UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES TT-TT)

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS POR LEER ESTE Y MIS DEMÁS FICS ^-^

* * *

**HitachiinGirl: **jeje me alegra que hayas guardado tu guadaña en el taller de costura nuevamente n_nu creo que me salvé por un pelo de rana XD

Wuaaa mil gracias por creer eso de mi fic ^-^ me da muchos ánimos a seguir (no por ahora pero si más adelante jojo)

Ufff los problemas amorosos siempre suelen ser deprimentes -.-u pero ánimo! Siempre hay que seguir hacia delante y demostrar y demostrarte que eres fuerte y capaz de salir adelante ^-^ recuerda lo que dice en la canción de Only Human "En la oscuridad siempre habrá una luz que con fuerza siempre brillará… Debo ser fuerte y continuar" ^3^ (besos y ánimo en seguir adelante!)

Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final en mi fic ^-^

**FchanHatake: **wiii cautivé tu corazón ^o^ es un honor para mí

Lo sé fue triste el capítulo anterior pero no lo maté al menos jiji es que Junjou es una genial adicción y droga ^o^ precisamente antes de acabar estaba viendo el cap 23 y 24 del manga (aunque no entiendo japonés pero el sólo ver las imágenes me provocaron un ataque yaoi w kyaaa me estaba muriendo del ataque kawai jiji)

Gracias a ti por leer este y mis otros fics ^-^ en verdad agradezco que siempre te expreses positivamente de ellos, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy ^-^

Cuídate y por cierto, NO PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ TU FIC DE "LA ANGUSTIA DE NOWAKI"! DEBO SABER MÁS WUAAAA TT-TT por favor? (ojos de gatito abandonado)

^-^ gracias por todo!

**CRISTAL: **a mi también me parte el corazón hacerlos llorar (no parece vdd? Pero si es así jeje) TT-TT yo también sufría con Misaki por mi pobre Usagi buaaa!

Wii tengo admiradoras jojo me siento grande jejeje ^o^

Bien, servida con el epílogo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n_n

Nos vemos y gracias por leer mi fic ^-^

**Esmeralda chan: **buuuu! No quise hacerte llorar TT-TT si lloras, yo también lloro… pues mas o menos lo estaba jeje pero no así al borde de suicidarme con galletitas de animales jejeje

No te preocupes, no eres la única que es vista raro por sus padres -.- también a mi me dan mis ataques cuando leo otros fics y mi mamá sobre todo me ve y me dice "qué te pasa? De qué te ríes o lloras? XD

Genial! Las galletitas con leche siempre son buenas, esperaré con ansias tu visita para poder tomarnos esa leche y comer esas galletitas y hablar seriamente acerca de las guadañas y su uso compulsivo contra escritoras ^-^ (broma)

Fiu -.-u me salvé del vudú… XD

Gracias por leer mis fics y espero no hacerte sufrir con el penúltimo capítulo jeje

**Melody: **waaaa por favor respira! TT-TT soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel XD

Jajaja pues ya ves… como dice el hámster de bolt "yo desayuno el peligro" XD o algo así jeje

Agradezco que tengas tan buena opinión acerca de mi fic ^-^ agradezco todos tus comentarios y tiempo que te tomas para leerlo w

Wiii muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en otros fics ^-^

Nos vemos!

**LenorePendragon: **es que el puede que sea homofóbico o puede que odie a los vagos emo XD

My lord… yo no quiero tu alma -.-u sólo quiero zapearte XD y creo que me he ganado ese derecho al actualizar y acabar mi fic ^-^ (cuídate el lunes XD… TT-TT)

Jaja seee soy una maldita que le encanta llevar al extremo todo como dice Melody XD y no es mi culpa… tú sabes que me encanta dramatizar y siempre mato a alguien en mis historias (al menos en las propias XD)

No puedes zapearme, ya te lo dije! DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA XD

Y tú eres quien debería de tener cuidado en las escaleras ¬w¬ jeje

AHORA ACABA LOS DEMÁS FICS TUYOS!

**Marthiis Wolff: **OwO que bueno que te guste mi estilo de escribir jejeje aprecio mucho tu comentario ^-^

Agradezco que tomes un poco de tu tiempo para leer y dejar un review a mi historia ^-^

Wuuu me prestas a Tama-chan? TT-TT quiero que me cante Onegai?

Lamento haberlos hecho sufrir a los dos TToTT!

Bueno pues tendré un pequeño retiro espiritual XD(no es cierto, no es espiritual jeje) pero pues tengo otros fics que son de puro junou, tal vez quieras leerlos también ^-^

Bien, espero que el epílogo les haya agradado a ti y a Tama-chan ^-^

Gracias!

**jhoanna****: **gracias por leer mi fic ^-^

Todas esperamos que Usagi vuelva a despertar y que abrace a su Misaki ou

Espero que te haya agradado la historia y el epílogo jejeje

Gracias!

* * *

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS(AS) LOS QUE ME LEYERON!

NOS VEREMOS!


End file.
